Angel Heart
by Bleeding Wings
Summary: In a dark metropolis known as Metatron City, a dark warrior named Aang Pendragon hunts down evil and makes a good profit off their bounties. An innocent woman named Katara and his friends help the bounty hunter learn to get over his dark past and move on with life. Aang will be pushed to the limit when Lady Azula puts a bounty on his head! A/U. Rated for violence and lemons.
1. Who's the Alpha Male? Not you

/ The following story is rated "M". It contains graphic violence, adult language, adult content, and strong sexual content. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but the world I'm placing them in is my own. Reader's discretion is advised. /

_ANGEL HEART_

By Bleeding Wings

"Hey, handsome. My name is Katara. I can give you the best night of your life if you take me to your place. One hundred fifty bucks for the first night. Trust me: it's a much better deal than what all the other girls in this city are offering."

"Beat it, kid. I prefer to have older women, and you barely look old enough to graduate from high school. Better luck next time, kid."

"Please, mister! I really need the money! Just one night, I promise-" Katara's pleas were unheard as the next man left her alone in the breezy spring night of Metatron City. It was Katara's first night as a prostitute, and luck was nowhere close to be found. Katara clutched onto her light jacket and looked all around, hoping for her very first customer to come up to her and use her body any way he pleases. This wasn't what she wanted at all. The young, blue-eyed girl left her town and family behind to travel to the legendary Metatron City and achieve her dreams. But all that came to a shattering end when a couple of thugs ganged up on her and stole all her belongings: backpack of personal stuff, her clothes, her money, everything. Now she had only one thing left to use in order to survive: her body.

"Oh man. I should have listened to mom, dad, and Sokka. And I thought I was going to become one of the best entertainers in the world since Beyonce. What the hell was I thinking?

"Hey, sexy girl. What are you doing alone at this time of night?" Katara nervously turned her attention to who was calling her attention. An ugly, fat man with a big nose took up her personal space and slowly caressed her face. His four friends, looking just as horrible as him, chuckled to themselves and surrounded her. Katara tried her best to wear a smile and be a good giver.

"Hey. My… my name is Katara. Are you boys looking for a wild night?"

"Damn right we are, hot stuff. You're not from around here, are you? You look more like you're from the country. I like that…" the fat, disgusting man slowly licked his lips and began to wrap his arms around her waist. Katara cringed and tried hard not to smell his putrid stench.

"Whoa, take it easy. If you want me to serve you, it'll be $150 each. No credit. Just take it easy, will ya? You're my first customers and-"

"We're not here to waste our money away. We want YOU." One of the men from behind clamped his hand on Katara's mouth. Katara tried to scream and slither out of their grasp, but it proved to be pointless. All five of the men grabbed her by the arms and legs and started carrying her off the sidewalk.

"COME ON, BOYS! LET'S FUCK HER GOOD!" The men cheered for the fat man's orders and quickly carried her to the closest dark alley. Katara tried to scream through the man's mouth and looked pleadingly to any people out there who saw what the ravenous animals were about to do to her. However, all the bystanders did was turn away from her and moved on with their non-essential lives. Tears began to stream down her face as she continued to fight them off as much as she could, trying to at least free one of her arms. All of them proved too strong for her.

The men tossed her onto an old mattress and began to rip her clothes off. Katara screamed with all her might, but nobody bothered to come to her aid. As soon as her jacket was violently removed, the five men tore away her red silk shirt and her mini-skirt. Feeling their mouths water, the sick animals snapped off her bras and panties. Two men pinned her arms while another pair pinned her legs. The fat man straddled himself on top of her, ready to make his move. Katara cried uncontrollably, wanting this nightmare to end. The man holding her leg smelled her torn panties hungrily.

The leader slowly pulled down his pants and exposed his dirty boxers to her. Katara stared at him with tremendous fear rushing right through her. The men's grips on her wrists and ankles grew stronger.

"Listen up, little girl. You're going to enjoy having my little friend in that tight hole of yours, understand? And you're going to loooovve it. All my friends here are eager to enjoy your glory-hole and you'd better be a good bitch. Understand?"

Katara said nothing and stared at him, slowly letting her fear go and glaring at him with defiance. Katara gritted her teeth and started to growl.

"… Fuck you, asshole."

"No, little girl. We're gonna fuck you. Fuck you GOOOOOD…."

Katara closed here eyes and bit her lip, praying the rape will be over with. A tear streamed down her lovely face.

_Please... someone... help me..._

Suddenly, the heavy weight of the leader on top quickly came off her, along with an ear-piercing scream and a few thuds from the brick walls and what sounded like a fist smashing into someone's skull. A nanosecond later, all men's hands on her wrists and ankles quickly released her, followed by more sounds of thuds and crunching bones. Katara opened her eyes and huddled against the wall, doing all she could to cover up her nudity.

The blue-eyed beauty looked around to see what the hell happened. Right in front of her was the back of a newcomer, a man wearing a black trench coat, black boots, black jeans, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Trying to calm her breathing down, she noticed that the newcomer was the wall between herself and the five men that tried to rape her. She also noticed that the four men were badly beaten and slowly helped up their battered-up leader, who had a fat lip and a badly swollen eye.

"Hey! Who the fuck invited you here? That girl was ours! Get your own!" One man shouted.

"We're gonna mess up bad, you fuckin' asshole!" Unmoved by the rapists' threats, the man slowly removed his trench coat and tossed it onto Katara. While she quickly covered herself up with his coat, she noticed that the man that saved her was by far the most ripped sonofabitch she had ever seen. His muscles rippled out of his tank top t-shirt. Her eyes widen when the newcomer turned his eyes to her.

"Hey, lady. You okay?" The brown-haired man asked quietly.

"Uh… yes?" _He wears sunglasses at night?_

"Good. Don't worry. It'll be all over soon."

"Hey, quit talking to our bitch and give her back! SHE'S OURS!" One man roared and lunged towards Katara's savior, winding his fist for a good haymaker. In a blink of an eye, the man with shades delivered a deadly kick to the head so hard it nearly ripped his head right off his shoulder. The man's body hit the brick wall hard and slumped into a lifeless corpse.

The next two men ran towards him, hoping their simultaneous attack would give them the advantage. The second man threw a fist at the shaded man's head, but he weaved from the attack easily and intercepted the fist with his own. The sledgehammer fist made contact, knocking out over half a dozen teeth and shattering his jaw into three pieces. The shaded man in black grabbed his beaten victim by the shirt and threw his body into the third attacker like a ragged doll. The third man tried to get the second man's body off of him, but he met his doom when the shaded man in black lifted his boot high in the air and ended his life with one good stomp into the man's skull. As for the second man, the unknown fighter lifted his head by the hair and smashed it right into the concrete, ending his life and causing an enormous crack in the ground.

Feeling his heart beating like crazy, the fourth man drew out his pocket knife. Feeling a little more confident than his dead friends, the fourth guy waved his knife right at the shaded man's face, making a threatening gesture to cut him up. The knife-man began to laugh.

"Heh. You ain't so tough, boy. I'm gonna cut you up good, motherfucker. I'm gonna make you bleed and squeal like a pig, bitch! I-" Faster than the eye could see, Katara's protector grabbed the man's hand and drove the knife into the knife-wielder's very own throat. The thug staggered back and clutched his throat, feeling blood spilling out of it and trying in vain to breathe while choking from his blood. The warrior delivered a powerful side-kick into the dying man's chest and sent him crashing right through a brick wall. Katara covered her mouth in awe from her protector's power.

All that was left was their leader, the fat disgusting pig who didn't deserve to be considered human. The self-proclaimed alpha-male staggered away and looked horrifyingly upon the onslaught the unknown man in black brought upon them. Seeing how his friends mangled beyond belief gave him the notion that the man might not be human. Quaking with fear, the fat man drew out a pair of revolvers and aimed it right at the shaded man's chest from 15 feet away.

"All we wanted was a little fun, and you ruined everything! I'm the man around here, you hear me? I'M THE ALPHA MALE! THE WOMAN WILL BE MINE!" The fat pig opened fire, hoping he'd make the perfect shot.

"LOOK OUT!" Katara screamed. Katara curled into a ball, hoping she'd be out of the line of fire. Her attacker fired again and again, laughing maniacally to himself as he imagined the man to be nothing more than a lifeless corpse with a dozen holes in his body. He continued until his revolvers could fire no more and end up hitting empty chambers. As the smoke cleared, his eyes widen in shock.

The dark warrior was unharmed, not a scratch. Wearing a face of stone, the warrior slowly reached into his pants and drew something too dark for the fat man to see.

"… What in God's name are you?" The fat man would never get that answer because a huge dagger landed point-blank right between the fat man's eyes. The second and third daggers hit him in the throat and in the heart.

Katara started to feel a little woozy. Too much happened in one night. Five men grabbed her and tried to rape her. An unknown man saved and ended up tearing her attackers to pieces. Man in black too fast for the eye to see, too physically perfect, too damn unstoppable.

The shaded man approached Katara and slowly kneeled down to her. Fixing his hair, the man slowly removed his sunglasses and looked to her with concern.

"Don't worry, lady. I told you it'd be all over. Is there any place you're crashing? If not, there's a place I crash at where you'll definitely be safe. Then after tomorrow, you can head back to your place. Uh, lady? Lady, you okay?" Katara only barely heard half of what the man was saying. Instead of focusing on his words, all she had her focus on were his eyes: his beautiful, gray eyes.

"I… I didn't get your name," Katara said softly.

"My name is Aang. Welcome to Metatron City, country girl."

"… Aang…" exhausted from everything that happened, Katara fainted. Shaking his head, Aang buttoned up his coat over Katara, carried her in his arms and leaped to the rooftops. From rooftop to rooftop, Aang and Katara were getting closer and closer to his place. Aang felt relieved that the slumbering country girl didn't have a scratch on her.

"… Oh boy. Teo isn't going to like this. Not one bit…"


	2. Death from high above

Flashing red and white lights shined through the night as cops and medics swarmed the scene where a brutal battle took place. The investigation team was in the middle of taking pictures of some of the corpses and took in whatever evidence they could find in pinpointing who or what caused such carnage. Commissioner Zhao decided to lead the investigation himself. Besides, it sure beat being behind the desk and doing some boring paperwork.

"What in God's name could do something so horrendous?" Captain Jason Cabbages asked. While the captain stared at the death-scenes in sheer horror, Commissioner Zhao shrugged it off and opened for himself a bag of peanuts.

"You're damn right it's horrendous, captain. Don't you know who these guys are? They're known as the Sickening Five, a gang known for numerous rapes throughout the northern sector of Metatron City. There was a bounty of $50,000 apiece on those bastards, and now that they're dead they ain't worth shit. Talk about a waste," Zhao said, shaking his head and munching on a few nuts. Captain Cabbages stared at his commissioner in disbelief.

"After what happened, sir, how could you stay so calm? Five men were mangled, and you're complaining about the bounties on their heads? They were human beings!"

"They gave up their humanity the moment they started raping helpless women, captain! They got what they rightfully deserved. In a way, I'm glad these assholes are dead."

"With all due respect, commissioner, taking this lightly is something I CANNOT stand for! I'm going to go to the mayor and have him put a $1,000,000 reward on whoever committed these murders!"

"Good luck on that, kid. But before you do that, find out who killed them first."

"I'll do that and a whole lot more! I'm going to have that bastard locked up for a very, VERY long time!" Captain Cabbages marched to his fellow officers to further continue the investigation. While Commissioner Zhao was all by himself, Zhao noticed that the fat corpse in front of him had three deadly daggers embedded into the body. Every dagger hit a weak point, making Zhao unknowingly admire the killer's fancy work. Seeing that the daggers were still in the corpse, Zhao looked around cautiously and knelt down to it.

"Hey kid. Did you anybody start any work on this pile of shit yet? Photos, fingerprints: anything?" Zhao asked.

"Not yet, sir. We're still working on the one whose brains sapped out," an investigation officer replied from a few yards away, too busy picking up pieces of a skull. Seeing nobody looking at him, Commissioner Zhao quickly took the daggers out of the body, cleaned them up with the dead man's shirt, and hid them in his own jacket.

"Well, you better start taking photos of this one right now. We can't afford to leave anything behind now, can we?" As the investigation continued, Commissioner Zhao headed to his patrol car.

"Captain Cabbages: take over from here. I'm going back to the station. From what I heard earlier today, there were reports of a blind ninja prowling the city and causing some trouble. Sounds like a bunch of bullshit, but you can never be too cautious."

"Of course, commissioner. Take care, sir." After Zhao and Cabbages saluted to each other, the commissioner hopped into his patrol car and drove off.

High above the city, a ninja dressed in green stuck to the wall of an enormous skyscraper, catching the scent of gunfire and blood from the crime-scene. The lovely ninja girl had bandages tied over her eyes, but she appeared to be far more aware of her surroundings than any normal human being, making her eyes seem pretty much useless. What got her seriously excited was the scent of two people: the girl that was about to be violated, and the mysterious man who rescued her and caused great carnage in the night. The girl slowly licked her lips, hungering for the blood of those with such luscious scents.

"So… there's a new player in the game. Not only does he smell so delicious, but his aura feels so tremendously powerful. Even from far away, I can still feel it! Who is this man? He's not going to keep us from our prize for long. I must inform Lady Azula…" In a blink of an eye, the blind ninja jumped off the skyscraper and literally disappeared into the darkness, leaving not a hint of her presence behind her.

-:-:-

In the combat training room, Aang was in the middle of sparring with five battle-droids, each one of them capable of lifting up to 5 tons and made out of titanium. The other 15 battle-droids were reduced to a heap of scrap. The remaining droids attacked Aang with amazing speed, combining kicks and punches and hoping one strike will land on Aang. Aang, however, proved to be far too agile and graceful for such pitiful attacks.

"/Aang, I still can't believe you blew off all that bounty! If you kept those bastards alive and delivered them to the cops, we would have been seriously loaded! Why the hell did you blow off $250,000?/"

"Like I had a choice! They were going to rape that girl! If I let them live, those damn cops would have let them out of jail and all hell would break loose all over again," Aang said. Seeing a few openings, Aang side-kicked one droid and spin-kicked the other, destroying them both with each kick.

"/Oh, you just had to bring up the girl! You didn't have to bring her here, ya know? She could give away our secret location and we'd be open season for every bounty you helped lock up! Have you ever thought of that?/"

"Look, Teo. The girl doesn't seem to have a place to crash, okay? Besides, she looks like she's from the country. Or maybe she's from the suburbs. Anyway, I'm not going to let her roam the city undefended." Aang rammed his fist through the chest of the third battle-droid as if it were made of paper. Seeing his arm still inside the droid's torso, Aang ripped it apart to set his arm free.

"/Someday, Aang, that kind heart of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble…/"

"I dare you to come out of that control room and say it to my face," Aang said jokingly. When two of the remaining battle droids lunged for Aang, the warrior drew out a pair of incredible handguns and opened fire. The firepower of Aang's handguns ripped the remaining droids to pieces, ending the training session. A moment after Aang was able to catch his breath, the doors to the combat room opened. A young man in a hover-wheelchair floated into the combat room and observed all the damage Aang caused.

"Hmph. Looks like it's time for me to clean up this mess and fix these droids up once again."

"Sorry about that, Teo."

"Hey, don't sweat it. Fixing things is my favorite hobby, so destroy as many of them as you want to."

"Heh. It'll be a pleasure. But first, I have to check on sleeping beauty."

"Hey, I'll join you." Aang and Teo walked out of the combat training room and headed down the hallway, heading for Aang's room. Their base was hidden underneath the city of Metatron, and the two youths hoped that nobody will ever find it. Aang and Teo decided to have some small-talk to kill some time.

"Aang, I'm sorry for blasting off at you like that. It's just that we needed the money, and I don't know if we can feed another mouth. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean. However, it's still our duty to help those in need. Besides, I think the blue-eyed girl can be of some use around here."

"Hey, from what I heard, she's a prostitute. Maybe we can…"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. As of right now, her hooker days are over!"

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding. Lighten up, Aang."

"She can help us maintain the lair. And she'll have to grow stronger if she wants to survive around here. I'll see to that."

"… Damn, you're not playing around, are you Aang?"

Aang and Teo opened the door to Aang's room but they didn't switch on the lights to maximum level. Keeping it dim, they saw Katara sleeping soundly in Aang's bed. Aang slowly sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroke Katara's forehead, trying to be careful not to wake her up.

"Since the girl's gonna be sleeping in your bed, where are you gonna crash?"

"I'll just sleep on the sofa. No big deal. No big deal at all…" All of a sudden, Katara shrieked in pain. As Katara started thrashing around, her body began to form strange glowing tattoos neither of the young men had ever seen before, every tattoo glowing hot-white and glowing right through the covers. Teo shielded his eyes from the bright light, but Aang still stared at her in shock. Seconds later, the white glow the girl unleashed died off, and still she slumbered in peace.

"Teo… what the hell just happened?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. Aang, you didn't just bring in a girl. You brought in… a walking timebomb..."


	3. Swallow Your Fear

It was an early Friday morning for Azula Thranel, CEO of Thranel Enterprises. Moments after a conference was finished, Azula received a surprise visit from two holographic images. One was General Duke, head general of the U.S. Armed Forces. The other was U.S. Senator Jin Ayami. It always put a smile on her beautiful, flawless face whenever high figures grovel at her feet.

"_/Lady Azula. I must commend you for your newest arsenal of weaponry you have provided for the U.S. military. Thanks to you, victory over New Iran will be imminent! Their era of terror will be nothing more than a memory./"_

_"/As usual, you reek of hypocrisy, General Duke. You and your army battle like imperialists, not keepers of peace. Lady Azula, I implore you to cease this needless production of highly destructive weapons! We need Thranel Enterprises to lean more towards an era of peace, not prolong war! You are by far the most inventive genius in all of Neo America, and I think it's an utter waste of talent to use it simply to invent tools of destruction. It's been 10 years since the end of the Angel Wars, and it's time that we as a human race should work together to finally establish peace./"_

_"/Why do you speak of such trivial nonsense, Senator Jin? Even if you weren't a woman, you'd still have a yellow streak running down your back! War is what makes us human in the first place. We humans NEED violence to help us be true to ourselves! What other way is there of getting to know each other and ourselves besides having a good fight? We need more sonic cannons in the battlefield to complete our victory in the Middle East! Not flowers!/"_

_"/… You are sick…/"_

"I appreciate your concerns. General Duke: I'm not sure if I can distribute to you the sonic cannons you've requested, but I can send to you a regiment of my latest battle droids. CP38M's: Camelot Class. Their reflexes and knowledge of hand-weapons surpass the older Zulu Class. Think of them as today's Knights Of The Round Table.

"As for you, Senator Jin: I have found a way to truly make peace imminent. No more squabbles, no more rapes and murders, no more wars of any kind. Trust me: with me on the job, I guarantee that peace will not only be guaranteed in my hometown of Metatron City, but throughout the world. Trust me…"

The holographic images of General Duke and Senator Jin nodded to each other.

_"/Your father made the right choice of making you CEO of Thranel Enterprises. Godspeed to you, Lady Azula./"_

_"/The same goes for me. You make Metatron City the role model for all cities throughout Neo America. Thank you, Azula Thranel./_ The holographic images decactivated, leaving Lady Azula all alone in the conference room. The CEO went to the bar and fixed herself a glass of red wine with a martini.

"It's about time those assholes got off my back. The next time they want to speak to me, they should at least send me a private message. Idiots…" Azula fixed her glasses and straightened out her mini-skirt as she took a sip of her drink. A moment later, a mysterious figure emerged from the shadows on the ground and kneeled to Azula. The CEO smiled to herself, setting her eyes on her favorite spy.

"Well, it's nice to see you, Toph. Have you kept a close watch on our prize?"

"Yes I have, my lady. I may not have the gift of sight, but your miniature camera you have pinned to my body should have the images you need." Toph stood up and handed the micro-cam to Azula. Azula took the cam, carefully placed it on the conference table and activated it. Right before Azula's eyes was image of the blue-eyed girl, standing at a corner like any other prostitute would. Azula couldn't help admiring her beauty.

"I knew it: A Sirachian walking the streets of good 'ol Metatron City. This is PERFECT. And they say Sirachians no longer exist."

"A Sirachian, my Lady?"

"Sirachians were individuals that possessed immense power. Their energy level was so damn staggering that one Sirachian had enough power to reduce 15 city blocks to cinder. Legend has it that thousands of years ago, Sirachians were developed in the continent of Atlantis before it sunk to the bottom of the seas. They were… how would you put it… human batteries to keep the realm of Atlantis powered up. When the Sirachians rebelled and fought for their freedom, their separation from Atlantis cost them their nation, and their very lives. Rumor had it that a small handful of Sirachians still exist, and I think that the blue-eyed girl is proof that such a legend is true. She bears the marks to prove it!

"Sirachians possess power, but they do not have the ability to use it to their own will. The only way their power can be used is by transferring it to the power-generators of Atlantis. But I believe that such energy can also be transferred to another living being. I KNOW it will work."

"So THAT'S why you need the blue-eyed girl so badly! So you can use her to give her powers to-"

"Yes. I want HIM to have the power. He deserves it more than me. More than anybody in the world…" Azula bit her lip, trying to hold her tears back.

"From the looks of it, she hasn't ripened enough. But when she does, we will take her and make my plans go into full effect. She is the key to making father's dream a reality…"

Seconds later, the cameras revealed the blue-eyed girl being dragged into a dark alley and being maliciously violated by five perverted animals.

"And you didn't intervene?" Azula asked.

"I was about to, but someone beat me to it. From how it sounded, his fighting skills are incomparable, and his aura was like nothing I've ever felt before…" Azula set her attention back to Toph's digital recording. A minute after the blue-eyed girl got stripped of all her clothes, an image in black which was too fast for the camera to see halted the rape from happening and in a matter of minutes annihilated all five men. When the image of the man who saved the blue-eyed girl finally appeared to Azula, her eyes widen.

"FREEZE IMAGE!" The mini-camera immediately obeyed Azula's command, showing to her the face of the man in black. The black-haired woman took in every inch of that very man: light-brown hair, ripped muscles, gray eyes, everything! Never in her entire life was Azula afraid of anything. However, when she set her eyes on the mysterious man in black, Azula started to feel her blood run cold. Ice cold.

"It's him. I was hoping such a beast would no longer exist…"

"Do you know him, my Lady? Who is he?"

"… Angel Heart. A saint to some, an abomination to others. Toph: I'm going to put a $250,000,000 bounty on his head! I want that damn freak out of the picture! Spread the word throughout the entire underworld! That THING is not going to stand in my way and prevent me from fulfilling my destiny! His head is to be delivered to me in a basket! Spread the word immediately!"

"… As you wish, Lady Azula…" In a flash, Toph sunk into the shadows and dispappeared, leaving Azula all alone in the conference room. Looking into the holographic image of Angel Heart, Azula felt her body tremble. Azula had the taste of battle when she was only a little girl, claiming numerous lives during the Angel Wars strictly for the sake of glory. Never had she lost her resolve or her composure.

But all that changed when she met Angel Heart for the first time. When she lay witness to the carnage Angel Heart spread throughout all of Metatron, she felt as weak as a baby, unworthy of even lifting a sword to his throat. Enraged by how much fear Angel Heart injected into her by merely being seen, Azula screamed and smashed the micro-cam into tiny pieces.

-:-:-

Katara flashed her eyes open and sat up from bed, trying to keep her heartbeat and her breathing under control. Seeing that she wasn't in the dark alley anymore and instead in somebody's bedroom, the blue-eyed girl felt a sense of relief and wiped off the sweat from her forehead.

"Where in the world am I?"

"Oh. I see you're up. It's a good thing you don't have a single scratch on you."

Katara was a bit startled by a girl's voice. When she turned to the right, she spotted a pretty girl with short brown hair dusting up the furniture. The girl put her duster down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Suki, a friend of Angel Heart."

"Angel Heart? Do you mean Aang?"

"He already gave you his name? Whoa, he must really have a liking for you. When I met Angel Heart for the first time, it took me weeks to get his name. Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm famished."

"Great! Let's grab some chow in the mess room. You can wear some of my clothes. I think they'll look better on you than on me."

Moments later, Katara and Suki were eating a hearty meal in the mess room. Katara was having some fried rice with bacon and sausages while Suki was having a nice bowl of Total cereal with a banana and a nicely sliced orange. Both girls had milk to wash their meals down.

"You know? You should be honored to be rescued by a legend. Some people say that Angel Heart was an angel that descended from Heaven to save the world from terrible demons. Others said he was an unfinished science experiment that went berserk and broke out of a major laboratory. What do you think, Katara?"

"I think he's the kindest man I've ever met. I could never forget those eyes, Suki. When I looked into Aang's eyes, it's as if I were in a dream. A dream I never wanted to wake up from. He was so beautiful. I think he really was from Heaven…" Suki couldn't help but giggle.

"Damn. Whenever you mention his name, you're getting all hot!"  
"What? I-I am not!"

"Ooooohh yes you are! It's written all over your face!" Katara looked away Suki and frowned, trying hard to cool down her blush. Seconds later, a huge boom rang throughout the mess room and many halls down. The boom was so enormous that it nearly spilled their drinks. After the room shook, the girls heard a huge scream going "SON OF A BITCH" ring throughout the halls.

"What the hell just happened?"

"That's Teo. He's the genius that built this place. To him, it's his playground for building his latest inventions. From the sound of it, it didn't go very well. But to Angel Heart, it's a refuge for all victims that suffered from the hands of criminals and monsters alike."

"I owe Aang so much. I thought that being a prostitute would help me get by, but man there's no way I'll ever do that ever again. I got to make it up to Aang somehow. Speaking of Aang, where is he?"

"He has to run some errands. You know, the usual: buying groceries, buying the latest DVD's, training for the Red Bull One B-Boy Competition, writing screenplays, voice-acting, and of course hunting down bounties and collecting reward money."

Katara couldn't help but stare at Suki in total shock.

"… Is there anything Aang can't do?"

"Yup. Aang can't cook. That's why I'm here."

"Hey! I can cook too! I can lend you a hand whenever you need one."

"That'd be perfect! I could use an apprentice in the kitchen."

Katara wore a crooked grin.

"Suki, when I show you how much of a cook I am, it'll be YOU who'll be MY apprentice." Suki smiled back, feeling a sense of competition.

"… Bring it on." Suki responded.

-:-:-

A priest named Gyatso attended to the altar of St. Gabriel's Church. Standing 30 stories high, the gothic church was one of the oldest churches in all of Metatron City. No other church could ever compare to the church when it comes to its combination of beauty and horrific paintings dwelling inside its very halls. One of such paintings on the ceiling was the image of Satan in the form of a dragon being slain by the spear of a mighty seraph named Michael.

"Hmmm. I hope the choir will be ready for next week's mass. The basses and tenors are doing fine, but the altos and sopranos need a little more work."

"You always complain about the altos and sopranos, Father Gyatso. You haven't changed a bit."

"AANG! It's so good to see you again!" Father Gyato and Aang gave each other a big hug. Father Gyatso placed his hands on Aang's shoulders and got a good look at him.

"Look at you, Aang. The last time I've seen you, you were just a 5-year-old altar boy who was really eager to join the priesthood. Now look at you: you're a man in your own right. It seems that God has other plans for you besides becoming a priest."

"I… I don't know if what I became is the Will of The Lord. Even after 20 years, I still cannot accept what happened to me to be God's Will."

"Don't worry about it, Aang. Everything happens for a reason! All that matters is that you're still alive and stronger than ever. Also: you're using God's gifts to bring peace and justice to the streets of Metatron. It's unfortunate that justice isn't that easy to reach for throughout the rest of Neo America. Hopefully, you will be good enough of a role model when it comes to fighting for what's right."

"Yeah…. Some role model I turn out to be." Aang noticed that Father Gyatso was looking at an officer of the law sitting in one of the aisles.

"I don't think he's here to offer prayer to The Lord. I got a feeling he's been looking for you. I'll leave you to your business while I attend to the church. We'll talk again next time."

"Thank you, Father. God Bless You."

"God Bless you too, my son." As Aang and Gyatso parted ways, Aang approached the man sitting in the aisle. When he got a good look at him, he realized it was Commissioner Zhao. Aang took a seat next to him.

"I heard news about the slaying of five rapists last night. I knew it had to be your handiwork."

"How did you know?" Aang asked. Zhao slowly drew out three daggers from his jacket.

"Next time you're on the job, keep your tracks clean." Aang swiftly took the daggers and placed them in his black jacket.

"Thanks, commissioner. Why are you being so helpful? You could get into a lot of trouble for this." Commissioner Zhao let out a sigh and removed his hat.

"Let me be frank with you, Angel Heart: the police force reeks. Even if they claim to be cops, more than half of my boys in blue reek of so much corruption that it'd bury the entire precinct. You're the only one who gives a damn about keeping the streets clean and actually having the balls to do something about it!"

Aang looked to Zhao straight in the eyes.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" Not having the will (or the courage) look into Aang's eyes, Zhao gave Aang a small case. When Aang opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"This is for the deaths of those rapists: $250,000." Zhao stated.

"But the bounty is only in effect if they were taken alive."

"I don't care. You deserve the money, Angel Heart. And to make sure there are no legal issues about this, I took this money out of my own bank account. The money's yours now."

"But Commissioner, I can't accept-"  
"Angel Heart, please accept this. Over the years, you've done far more than what the entire police force could ever do in three lifetimes." Knowing it'd be rude to refuse what Zhao offered to him, Aang closed the case and clicked it shut.

"Thank you, Commissioner. Maybe next time, I'll return the favor."

"You don't have to do a damn thing. Now get going, will ya kid? Metatron still needs you." In a heartbeat, Aang leapt high in the air with the money in his hand and disappeared into the darkness. Commissioner Zhao and Father Gyatso looked up where Aang was last seen.

"You're in a very generous mood, commissioner. The boy's right: there's more to this than you're letting him in on. What are you hiding from him? And why did you give him all that money?" Zhao lowered his head, too damn afraid of answering the first question and preferring to only focus only on the second.

"Redemption." Zhao stated.


	4. Slaughterhouse

The clock struck midnight, letting out 12 huge gongs throughout Azula's beautiful mansion. Two hundred and fifty guests felt their hearts pound as they nervously looked to one another, every one of them armed to the teeth. Besides, no mercenary would be stupid enough to attend a special event without protection. Many of Azula's "guests" ranged from low-life mercenaries desperate for money to maniacal killing machines that were specialists either in hand-to-hand combat or in the mystical arts of mayhem. Many of them mumbled to one another, wondering how Azula would choose who would be most worthy of her prize.

Moments later, the host of the gathering finally arrived. Seeing Azula high above was like gazing upon a beautiful angel corrupted by the ways of darkness. Dressed in a beautiful black silk dress and wearing a black mask, Azula walked very ladylike to her own personal throne high above the amphitheater and sunk right into her throne. Smiling upon all her guests, Azula removed her mask and crossed her silky legs.

"Ladies and gentlemen: welcome to my home. As you have heard, I will reward $250,000,000 to anyone worthy enough to kill Angel Heart and deliver his head to me. However, I'm not going to make the prize money up-for-grabs. You see, I need a little entertainment. Tonight, you will prove yourselves worthy of the prize money by staying alive for as long as you can and slaughtering the competition all around you!"

Many of them shouted in protest. However, some of them couldn't help but smile and laugh to themselves, feeling eager to spill blood tonight. The other few already started to draw out their guns, knives, swords, or even dynamites. It was those few that made Azula win their favor.

"BEGIN!" Azula screamed. By that very moment, a giant ripping with muscles raised his demonic club called a kanabo and smashed it right into his first victim's skull, splattering his brains and skull-pieces all over the floor and literally flattening him into a pancake. Two of the mercenaries closest to that victim froze in shock, feeling a horrible chill pass through their bodies when they watched how that man lost his head and how his eyeballs popped out like a pair of ping pong balls. No thanks to their shock, they lost their very lives when a beautiful ninja leapt into the air, landed right in front of them and slit their throats at the same time with her short swords called kodachis.

Azula's command started a horrible bloodbath in her very home, turning the amphitheater into a warzone. Hundreds of men and women screaming for the prize, screaming for blood, screaming for their very lives: music to Azula's very ears. Azula dared not to blink, taking in every detail of every life taken. Many of them were pretty sloppy in the art of death, but there were a certain few that were scattered throughout the amphitheater that laid their opponents to waste in such a magnificent fashion.

In the center of the amphitheater was a giant of a man, standing at least 6'5" tall with a small beard. His muscles looked as if they were chiseled from granite. The big man swung his huge kanabo from left to right, smashing flesh and bone into pieces. There were a few times that he got shot in the body. However, there were no sign of bullet-wounds. The gunfire only enraged the giant and had his bloodlust multiply. Judging from the size of the kanabo, it must have weighed at least 250 pounds.

In the southwest section appeared to be a beautiful young man with long brown hair. The young warrior was armed with a pair of desert-eagle handguns and kept blowing away many of his victims with incredible precision. In a way, the young man seemed to have made gunplay into a legitimate martial art, spinning around and firing away at his opponents. Azula smiled to herself, feeling he could be a big fan of John Woo just like her. Azula rubbed her chin and licked the edge of her lips, tempted to take the man to her bed and ravage him.

In the northeast section, a lovely ninja with long straight black hair sliced and diced her competition to mere mincemeat with her kodachis. Every victim of hers ended up having his or her blood spraying out of their bodies like water-fountains, drenching the ninja in dark-red. The ninja opened her mouth and savored the flavor of spraying blood while slicing yet another victim's head off.

The northwest section of the amphitheater was more of a barbeque than a bloodbath. Many criminals left to right ended up getting blown up to smithereens. The warrior bringing down such amazing carnage appeared to be the master of a mystical power known as pyrokinesis, the power to create and manipulate fire. The bald, bearded man stared down on his next row of victims, and with one look this 'third eye' blasted a beam right at them and blew them away to kingdom come. Azula smiled to herself, impressed with the killing ways of such a pyromaniac.

Eventually, hundreds of bodies laid to waste, either chopped to pieces, rattled with bullet-wounds, pounded to a pulp, or charred beyond recognition. Only four warriors remained: the ninja-girl, the handsome gunman, the giant from the depths of hell, and the timebomb ready to explode. All four of the warriors eyed one another, waiting to see who would be the first to die and who would be victorious.

"STOP!" Azula's command had the warriors reluctantly lower their arms. As they turned their attention to their host, Azula got up and clapped her hands.

"Astounding! Stupendous! When it comes to ultra-violence, you four are truly masters! Please tell me your names, starting with the pretty one with the guns." The young man blushed from Azula's comment and stepped forward. The young man wore a smirk and holstered his desert eagles.

"The name is Haru, former Grammaton Cleric. Some call me Eagle Eye for making precision with a bullet my true strength. Others call me Death From Above. I'll be the man to bring Angel Heart down!" Haru boasted. The ninja girl drenched in blood stepped forward.

"My name is Mai, cult member of the Black Lotus Society. In the ninja underworld, the Black Lotus is the most feared ninja clan of all. We kill without making a sound, leaving no victim any time to scream before sending them to hell." The ninja mysteriously wiped all the blood off her body with one stroke and flung it right onto the concrete floor, leaving a terrible red mess. Not one drop of blood was left on her beautiful body.

The massive giant stomped forward to present himself to Azula.

"They call me The Boulder! I was a professional wrestler until they kicked me out of the circuit for use of excessive force and not bothering to stick to the script. Now I'm a killer for hire and I'm the right man for the job!" Boulder shouted. The Boulder screamed, raised his massive kanabo high in the air and smashed it into the concrete floor of the ampitheater, cracking the floor big-time and causing the mansion to tremble from his enormous strength. Haru nearly lost his balance but Mai caught him in time. Haru blushed from Mai's soft touch and helped himself up.

"Uh… thanks," Haru said nervously. Mai eyed Haru from head to foot to head again. Mai let out a smile. "The pleasure is mine, sexy boy…" Mai said, licking her fingers while gazing into his eyes. Haru looked away and blushed even more.

The fourth warrior didn't speak a word. With a face of stone, the unknown warrior glared into the eyes of Azula and folded his arms. The host of the event couldn't help but smile upon the silent one, feeling that he may be the most powerful of the four. Azula leapt off the throne high above the amphitheater and landed nimbly right in front of her four chosen champions. The power-hungry woman laughed with a tone of victory, feeling that the death of Angel Heart was at hand.

"Excellent! You four have truly proven yourselves worthy of bringing Angel Heart to his death. That is IF you bring him down. You may be tough, but I warn you: Angel Heart is a terrifying force that should NOT be taken lightly. He was a total monster back in the Angel War 10 years ago, and is still a beast today. You can work either as a team or as individuals, it's up to you. Now go! I want Angel Heart to suffer, scream and DIE!" Azula commanded. All four warriors knelt to Azula and lowered their heads to her, swearing their allegiance to her and staying true to her command.

-:-:-

"Aang? Aang, are you in there?" Katara slowly opened the door to Aang's room, where she was to crash in the meantime. Katara got word from Teo and Suki that Aang arrived home with a quarter of a million dollars. The money wasn't what excited Katara, leaving Teo and Suki a whole different story. Hearing about Aang's return had Katara frantically search the entire hidden Lair. Katara flipped the switch on, but there was no sign of Aang anywhere. Huffing with disappointment, Katara bounced right into bed.

"Shit. This guy's harder to find than a needle in a haystack. Where the hell can he be?" Katara spotted a strange statue of a black dragon wrapping itself around a crucifix. When Katara grabbed hold of the statue sitting near the bed, the statue seemed to come to life and spun around. Suddenly, the bed shifted forward and the wall behind the bed opened. Stunned by such an event, Katara got off the bed and nervously looked into what was within Aang's secret room. The dark-skinned woman stepped inside with a flashlight in hand, and when she activated it she noticed that dozens of newspaper articles were pasted all over the walls. And at the very end of the room was an altar, with a huge crucifix and a black dragon wrapping itself around it. Katara clearly understood that her rescuer was Christian, but why a black dragon?

Katara shifted her attention to the newspaper articles decorating Aang's secret room. Every article had to do with the horrors of the Angel War. Katara was only a child when the Angel War took place, but she remembered how her friends and neighbors were torn to pieces by winged monsters, treating their victims like toys they could tear apart and devour as they pleased. Katara was one of the lucky ones that escaped from their wrath and hid with her family in a well-secure bunker, but the rest of her neighborhood wasn't so lucky.

Trying to shake off what she experienced, she turned her attention to the biggest article: the day the war finally shifted into mankind's favor. After years of facing numerous defeats by the hands of the fallen angels, a mysterious young man with tremendous powers challenged the might of the angels and had them face his wrath. Every powerful fallen angel that challenged the youth died by his very hands, having his angel-battalions scatter in disarray and giving the military forces an easier time taking them down, on land and in the sky. Many considered the youth as the champion of humanity, while others looked down on him as a total abomination that should have never been born. But no matter how others see him, he was the one that brought down the general of the angel-army and forever ended the Angel War.

"… could the boy in the article be… Aang?" Katara asked herself.

"Well, you can ask me if you want to." Katara felt completely startled by the voice and jumped to turn 180, looking straight at the young man in black. Katara couldn't see through his sunglasses, but she could tell that Aang was not happy about having his secret alter discovered by a newcomer.

"Aang, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude! I-"

"Come on out of there. Right now." Gulping, Katara stepped out of Aang's personal altar. Aang twisted the statue near his bed and closed the secret altar, making it look as if it was never there at all.

"Aang, please forgive me. I didn't mean it, really. It was an accident. I swear: it won't happen again." After a long pause, Aang removed his sunglasses.

"Okay, I'll let you off the hook. Besides, you seem too much of a goody two-shoes to snoop around and invade other people's privacy." Placing his sunglasses on his desk, Aang took a seat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. Katara sat next to him, wearing a face of concern for the young man.

"Aang, are you all right?" Katara asked.

"… Yeah, I'm fine. To tell you the truth, it's been 3 years since I stepped foot into that room. I kept praying again and again about what happened during the Angel War. I wanted to know how it all started, how it ended by my hands. I… I just don't understand…" Katara placed her hand on Aang's.

"You don't remember anything?" Katara asked.

"To tell you truth…I don't remember a single damn thing. One moment, I was surrounded by dozens of fallen angels that slaughtered my friends at high school when I realized that I was next. After that, I simply blacked out. Next thing you know: I woke up at the Grand Canyons with thousands of fallen angels and their leader dead at my feet.

"If I were responsible for ending the war, why the hell can't I remember?"

"… Aang…" Aang got up and removed his black long coat to hang it in his closet. Aang headed straight for the door.

"Look, I'm sorry for putting such a huge load on you, lady. It's getting late, so I'm going to crash at the sofa again while you sleep right here. Well, good night." As Aang was about to open the door, Katara held onto Aang's arm.

"Don't go, Aang. Sleep with me." Aang's eyes flashed wide open and felt his face flush. Aang tried to maintain his cool.

"Uh… I don't know if that's a good idea. You hardly know much about me."

"I know that you were brave enough to rescue me from five sick bastards. That's all I need to know. Besides, I don't really feel safe unless you're here. You know what your problem is, Aang?"

"No, what's that?"

"The problem is that you hardly give yourself any credit. You deserve to give yourself a pat on the back every now and then. And my way of patting you on the back is to have you keep me company. I really think that with you by my side, I'll definitely sleep much better. So please… sleep with me." Not wanting to keep Katara waiting, Aang did as Katara requested. As soon as Aang got out of his clothes and wore only a pair of jogging pants, Aang opened the covers and got into bed. Soon after, Katara smiled and hopped right into bed with Aang. Katara snuggled with Aang and wrapped her arm around his muscular body, making Aang blush a little.

"I… I don't even know your name."

"My name is Katara. Nighty night, Aang…" Katara closed here eyes and fell asleep. Letting Katara hold him, Aang turned off the lights by remote control. However, Aang couldn't fall asleep. He had a terrible feeling that all hell was about to break loose, and it'll be far worse than the Angel War itself. Aang's eyes stared into the darkness, feeling the fear of the hell he had to face.

_Just go to sleep, Aang. Everything will be all right._

"Who… who said that?" Aang whispered.

_Trust me, Aang. Sleep well…_

Aang had no idea where the voice came from, but a part of him felt that he must trust him. Obeying the voice, Aang held Katara closer to him and fell asleep.


	5. Blinded by innocence

Cursed by sheer beauty, the lovely Azula Thranel leaned on the rail of her balcony as she gazed upon Metatron City twenty miles away from home. The full moon lit up the night, making it the third night since bathing her amphitheater in blood and fire. Azula knew that it would take everything to bring down the monstrosity known as Angel Heart, even if it meant burning the entire city to ashes and make it his own personal tomb. Azula grinned at such a thought as she took another sip of her Macarena and adjusted her red robe.

…_Father. This world will be ours for the taking! Humanity will fall and the angels will claim this world!_

Azula's smile disappeared when she remembered saying those very words 12 years ago during the Angel War. During that time, she thought that she and her family were unstoppable. She was barely a teenager that time, putting youth and energy before knowledge and wisdom. Her thirst for the fall of mankind was unmatched, which was surpassed only by her father's. Her father had high hopes for her, spreading his wings to his daughter and praising her as if she would one day rule the world.

All that changed when HE showed up right out of the blue. Whether he was human or angel, nobody knew for sure. All Azula needed to know was that no matter what nightmare she had in her sleep, none could ever compare to the monster that ruined everything. The monster was clearly above the fallen angels as they were above humans. Many of the fallen angels leapt upon the monster like rabid hyenas on an unsuspecting wildebeest, but by the time they made contact they met their doom. The monster tore them apart with his bare hands and teeth, blood-red eyes on every one of his victims.

_Father! Don't do it! You don't have to face him! FATHER!!_

"… Why? Why didn't he listen to me?" Azula felt a tear drop out of her eye as she remembered. She brought shame to the family, too weak to face the monster and avenge her father and all her fallen comrades, too weak to uphold the Thranel name. Ashamed of having no backbone to seek vengeance and face the monster head-on , Azula fell to her knees and quietly wept, covering her face in shame. One eye seeped through the cracks of her fingers and set it straight at Metatron City.

"You may have slain my father, but all you did was delay the inevitable, Angel Heart. The plan is still in effect, and once it goes through, HE will make you die a thousand deaths!"

"… Lady Azula? My Lady, are you all right?" Azula's eyes widen in shock from a surprise appearance. She was so absorbed in her hatred for Angel Heart that she was unable to notice anyone attending to her. How long she was watching her, she didn't know. Azula sat up and fixed herself.

"I'm fine, Ty Lee. Why are you up so late?"  
"I was going to ask you the same question, Lady Azula. Why don't you come back to bed? You really need some sleep. How can you get any rest if you keep reminiscing on what happened to you so many years ago?"

"How can you understand what I went through at that time? You don't know what I went through during the Angel War! How could you ever understand?" A slight moment of silence filled the atmosphere between the two lovely women. Azula slowly looked over her shoulder and gazed on the white-robed beauty.

"…I'm sorry, Ty Lee. You were handpicked to be my concubine, but over the last few months you've been so much more than that to me. I'm sorry I raised my voice at you. It won't happen again."

"Hey, don't sweat it. You are the strongest, most beautiful woman in the world and I'm more than honored to be chosen to be your concubine. I've always dreamed of being your lover, and being bought by you was the greatest moment of my life." Azula closed her eyes and blushed, feeling that very night was best moment for her as well. Wearing that lovely smile, Ty Lee strut to Azula and slowly wrapped her arm around her waist. Azula felt her skin tingle from feeling Ty Lee's body, admiring every single inch of her sexy physique. Azula couldn't help but wrap her arms around Ty Lee's slim body as well as she gazed into Ty Lee's hazel eyes.

Ty Lee planted a light kiss on Azula's lips, having Azula brush her lips into Ty Lee's as well. As they kissed, they slowly undid each other's robes and let their robes drop to the floor. Their kisses intensified as they rubbed their naked bodies into each other and later on rub their hardened nipples together. Moaning from the kiss, Azula grabbed onto Ty Lee's round ass and gave it a good spank. Ty Lee returned the favor by slowly snaking her hand onto Azula's vagina and slowly rubbing it with two fingers. Azula broke away from the kiss and moaned like crazy, feeling the fingers slowly entering her wet sex. In and out Ty Lee's fingers went, making Azula clutch onto Ty Lee and moaning into the moonlight. To drive her more wild, Ty Lee gently licked Azula's nipple and then sucked on it. Azula didn't care how loud she moaned since her mansion was twenty miles away from civilization and surrounded by forests everywhere. Minutes later, Ty Lee took her fingers out of Azula's sex and hungrily licked the juice off.

Azula clearly knew what Ty Lee wanted, and she wanted it just as bad. Completely naked and sweaty, the two girls held each other's hips and quickly headed back to Azula's master bedroom. As they were hip to hip, the two beauties traveled their hands to each other's round asses.

"I think we're ready for Round 2. I'm going to fuck you 'til you go raw."

"Just the way I like it, Lady Azula. But next time, can I be the one on top?"

"Of course, my little kitten…"

"… Meow…"

-:-:-

Aang and Katara finished watching the world premiere of 'Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen.' From what Teo and Suki told them, it was one of the greatest movies ever made, filled with action, suspense, and drama. Epic! Riveting! A major jaw-dropper! Boy, were they WRONG. Katara had to help Aang out of the theater, holding onto him to make sure he wouldn't fall off-balance.

"I don't know what possessed me to actually listen to Teo and Suki. That movie had so many plot-holes in it it's as if it got shot up by a hitman. What was I thinking?"

"Oh come on, Aang. It wasn't that bad. The movie did have good moments. Like those two autobots that took on that giant Devestator by themselves. That was pretty cool."

"But what the hell happened to them? Did they die or did they just escape and fought some other Decepticons? Hey, Katara. Let's sit over there. That damn film gave me such a huge headache from all the camera movement."

"Yeah, I can tell easily. Come on, Aang. Let's take a load off." Aang and Katara took a seat on a nice bench. The city was alive tonight, thousands of people roaming the streets and having a good time. Katara watched many couples pass by, smiling and holding hands. The dark-skinned girl pictured herself holding hands with Aang and slowly planting a nice kiss on the lips. Such a thought made her smile and blush deep red. Her thoughts were interrupted by Aang's groaning.

"Are you okay, Aang?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who would have thought a movie would give you motion-sickness? I felt like I got off a bad roller-coaster that lasted 2 ½ hours."

"Awww, poor baby. Just turn the other way, Aang. I'll massage the pain away." Aang did as Katara said. Katara gently massaged Aang's temples. Aang closed his eyes and felt the headache slowly going away. Katara sat closer to Aang to massage his head better, close enough to be nose to nose. She then rubbed his neck with her thumbs, making Aang all tingly from her touch.

"Hey, this feels great, Katara. You're pretty good with your hands."

"Why thank you, Aang. I know a lot of ways that can make you feel real good."

"Really? What else can you do besides this?" That question made Katara have a naughty thought in her head, making her slowly lick her lips. Katara brought her moist lips to Aang's ear.

"Well, big boy,… the first thing I would do is-"

A woman's scream came from a dark alley nearby Aang. Aang and Katara quickly turned their attention to where the scream came from and without even thinking ran right down that direction. When they got to where the screaming came from, they spotted three men pinning a helpless young woman down to the ground. The fourth guy was rummaging through her purse.

"Let me go, you fuckin' assholes! You picked the wrong girl to mess with!"

"Ohhh I'm so scared! Look, just give us everything you got and we promise we won't hurt you."

"Well, I'm gonna shove my foot up your ass and beat the tar out of your friends if you DON'T GET THE FUCK OFF ME AND LET ME GO!"

"Shit man, that girl got spunk. She's starting to scare me."

"Oh, grow some balls, man. She's just one girl against four of us. What can possibly go wro-"

A long chain snared around the leader's neck and tightened enough to not let him get a single breath of air. Gripping the chain, Angel Heart yanked the predator right off the victim and swung him into a concrete wall, causing a huge red mess from the guy's skull. Seeing the purse-snatcher in sight, Katara ran right at him and jump-kicked him right in the chest. The kick was so powerful that it knocked him right off his feet and made him drop the purse. Seeing their buddies in trouble, the other two goons got off the helpless victim and prepared to attack Angel Heart, but Angel Heart beat them to the punch. Angel Heart jumped up and double jump-kicked them right in the skull, knocking them both into a pile of trash and sending them to dreamland. Seeing his job was done, Aang spotted Katara giving the purse-snatcher a good ground-and-pound, mounting on top of him and ramming her fists into his skull to bloody it up. Panting heavily from the fight, Katara got up and took a breather.

"So how did I do? Not bad for my first fight, huh?" Katara asked.

"Well… you did pretty okay."

"Okay? Hey, I did great! Your training's paying off and I'm ready to take on anything!"

"Oh, yeah right. Dustin Diamond was tougher than that guy you pulverized!"

"Come on, Aang! At least give me some credit here! You saw how I-"

"HELLO? Damsel in distress here! Give me a hand will ya?" Aang and Katara completely forgot about the victim they rescued. The duo attended to her, checking if she was injured in any way and if she lost anything valuable to her.

"If I were able to see, I would have seen them coming a mile away! Damn it all!" the girl shouted. Katara couldn't help but feel pity for her.

"Hey, Aang. Why don't we take her in with us? I mean, she's blind for crying out loud! She's completely helpless."

"Hey, watch what you're saying, sugar queen! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless. I'm much tougher than you think."

"Well, even if you are tough, you're not invincible. Why not come crash at our place? You'll definitely feel much safer there. Can she come with us, Aang? Please?" Aang rubbed his chin as he looked carefully at the young woman.

"… Okay. She can crash at our place, but only until the dust settles. After that, we have to let her go."

"Awright! Another BFF! I can't wait to tell Suki!" The young woman raised a brow at Katara, wondering what the hell BFF stood for. To her surprise, she felt Aang's hand hold hers and give a nice handshake.

"My name is Angel Heart. It's a pleasure to meet you." The young woman started to feel her face heating up the moment she felt how warm and soft the man's hand felt.

"…My name is Toph. Toph Bei Fong. Pleasure… to meet you…" Feeling a little uneasy about Aang and Toph greeting each other, Katara quickly separated their handshake.

"O-kay, that's enough of that you two. So let's head home, Aang!"

"I thought you'd never ask. Okay, you two, I have three words for ya: HOLD ON TIGHT!" Aang grabbed Katara and Toph and carried them over his shoulders like sacks of potatoes. A split second later, Aang leapt into the air and started rooftop-hopping. Katara was having a blast, feeling as if she were on a fun ride from Six Flags. As for Toph, she didn't seem phased by Aang's acrobatics at all.

(That's right, Angel Heart. Just lead the way. Everything's going according to plan…)


	6. First Blood

"Hey, Suki. Did you carry out the maintenance of the laser-guided gatling guns?"

"Yeah, you asked me that question like three time already."

"And what about the laser-triggered traps you laid out at the hidden entrance?"

"They're operational as usual. Teo, what the hell's going on here? Ever since Katara and our new guest took residence inside The Lair, you've been acting unusually paranoid. What the hell made you snap like this?"

Inside his chop shop, Teo used his blowtorch to construct yet another battle-droid armed with armor-piercing machine guns. The hi-tech engineer was working like a man possessed, acting as though the end of mankind was coming much closer than realized. Teo prayed that one day Suki will rise from being Teo's apprentice and carry out his work, knowing that having brains in mechanics will keep her alive in the city and give her the fangs she needs to fend off any rabid city-dwelling animal. Suki couldn't see his eyes from underneath his goggles, but she could tell that something scared the living shit out of him.

"Teo, why don't you get some rest? I already upgraded the security system like you instructed me to. Let's grab something to eat and-"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! If you found out what Katara really is, you'd be worried as hell like I am! To bring her here is like bringing in a huge jar of honey, and every bear in the forest is gonna tear their way through this place just to get their claws on it!"

"Teo, you're not making any sense. What's so special about Katara?"

"Just check out the mega-computer and you'll know. Damnit, I wish Angel Heart never brought her here!" When Suki went to Teo's 7-screen mega-computer, she clicked on the "enter" button. The seven screens popped open simultaneously, every screen revealing different information about Katara. One screen revealed her biological info, another screen revealed the strange tattoos from days ago, the third measured out unusual aura-like energy surrounding her body…

What boggled Suki's mind was the name on the center screen.

"…What in the world is a Sirachian?"

"She's the ultimate prize, the key to ultimate power. I got a hunch that she's gonna draw in every power-hungry animal throughout the entire city. And they're not going to stop until they get her." Teo turned off the blowtorch, removed his goggles and wiped the sweat off his face. Suki kindly gave him a bottle of water, which he thankfully drank.

"Teo, please get some rest. Let me take over from here. You're no good to us if you're not 100%. Just go to bed, okay? Besides, it's the middle of the night." Teo smiled to Suki's kindness.

"… okay. You've been my apprentice for more than 3 years now. I taught you everything I know about being an engineer, and remember that even with your last breath you have to keep the gears going no matter what." Suki smiled to her teacher's command, admiring his passion for engineering.

"You can count on me, Teo. Good night and sleep tight." After watching Teo hover away to bed on his hover-chair, Suki put on a steel face-shield to continue where Teo left off. If Teo wanted to turn their sanctuary into an impassable fortress, that was what Teo's gonna have. Suki uneasily glanced back to the computer where Teo did his research on Katara. If what Teo said was true, there was no way Suki could afford to be lazy. In a split second, Suki turned on the blowtorch and resumed Teo's work.

(You're definitely not like any other guys I've known, Teo. A normal guy would have either used Katara to satisfy his own thirst for power or just put a bullet right in her head just to end it all. But you're not like that, are you Teo? That's why I admire you so much…)

Suki felt her face blush beneath her face-shield.

(I won't let you down, Teo. You can count on me.)

-:-:-

Twelve a.m. The seventh full moon of the year. Aang knew where he had to be, and absolutely nothing else had top priority over what he must do. No interruptions, no company, no excuses. Deep in St. Peter's Cemetery, Angel Heart brought with him a pair of bouquet of roses. In front of him were two tombstones. One was for Peter Pendargon: August 15, 1980- April 12, 2005. The other was for Mary Pendragon: October 30, 1978-April 12, 2005. After removing his sunglasses, Angel Heart slowly and carefully placed the roses onto their graves.

"Hey, mom and dad. It's me again. The night I was born, already you died. It just so gets to me that I will never get the chance to know you or speak to you guys. I'm sorry, but this is the only way for me to reach out to you. It's… it's so damn hard to live without either of you. Why did you have to die on me?" Aang closed his eyes and wiped his tears, trying not to show any weakness.

"Sorry I was getting all teary and stuff. It's just that I'm in a bind here. I rescued a couple of girls in less than a week, and I got a bad feeling that there's a storm on the way. A real f-ed up storm the likes of which you can't even imagine. I don't know why, but that's just what I feel inside. Jeez man, I can't even trust my own feelings! Both of you died soon after I was born, I got taken in by the Warrior Priesthood, I nearly died at the age of five due to a heart failure, I ended up with a new heart from God-Knows-Who, and from what other people told me I turned into a friggin MONSTER that turned the tide against the angels during the Angel War! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT THE HELL AM I?" Angel Heart heard a twig snap from right behind him. Snarling, Aang whipped out a Desert Eagle handgun and aimed it right at where the noise came from. A man in the shadows raised his hands in the air.

"There's no need for that, Angel Heart. I'm here for the same reasons as you: to pay my respects." When he stepped out of the darkness, he revealed himself to be the commissioner of the police force.

"Commissioner Zhao. Why are you here at this time of night?"

"Look, I may not be a night person like you, but this is the time your parents passed away. I'm terribly sorry for you loss, Angel Heart."

"Commissioner, why don't you just call me Aang? You gave me that name moments after I was born."

"Yeah. Moments after your parents were killed." Zhao bit his lip, remembering how the Pendragons died in their own home and left their newborn son an orphan. The commissioner slowly remembered that very night as he laid flowers on their graves to pay them respect.

"It's hard to believe that it has been at least 25 years since the deaths of your parents, Aang. I was a rookie cop that time, still a little wet behind the ears. When your parents died, I had to pick you up and try to help comfort you. You were wailing so damn loud I was surprised I didn't go deaf." That put a light smile on Angel Heart's face.

"Commissioner Zhao, why didn't you take me in? When you carried me in your arms, I thought you'd be my new parent. You seemed like a good guy and all."

"That's because I didn't know a damn thing about being a father. My dad was a total drunk, and my mom was a basket case. Becoming a cop was the only way for me to live a normal life. Besides, I had friends who were more suited to taking care of children than me."

"Father Gyatso and the Warrior Priesthood."

"That is correct. What's better, Aang? Being raised by a cop who didn't know a damn thing about kids? Or being raised by the most badass priests that helped raise you and train you into becoming a living fighting machine?" How could Aang ever forget that very night? Days after the horrible deaths of his parents, Officer Zhao knocked on the ancient doors of the Cathedral. Father Gyatso, who was in his late 30's that time, answered the door and had a chat with his friend. After hearing about the baby's dilemma, Father Gyatso was more than willing to take the baby in and raise him by the ways of God The Father Almighty.

The moment Aang could walk, he was already on his way to learn how to fight. As a child he was exposed to numerous fighting arts, but he favored the concepts of Jeet Kune Do the most. This guild of priests have learned the importance of turning the other cheek against the enemy like any other Christian, but that didn't mean the enemy can strike them as many times as they want to. To the Warrior Priesthood, turning the other cheek was a one-time deal only. Strike them once: the other cheek will be turned. Strike them again: you'll either have a bullet right through your head or be literally crucified.

"… Aang? There's something very important I need to tell you. I've been keeping this from you for over 25 years now, and it's time you know the truth."

"What do you mean, Zhao?"

"The truth is that-" Just when Zhao was about to speak, the commissioner of the Metatron City Police Force noticed a red dot sitting nicely on Aang's forehead. The dot tried to stay right on his head, daring not to move an inch. Zhao's skin ran as cold as ice.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!!" Zhao screamed. Zhao quickly tackled Angel Heart to the ground. A nanosecond later, a tree behind Angel Heart ended up having a huge hole in its trunk the size of a baseball. Angel Heart and Zhao rolled away from each other and hid behind whatever cover they can find. Zhao hid behind a huge tree while Angel Heart hid behind a tombstone. Drawing out their guns, they both knew that such cover wouldn't be enough, but it was better than nothing.

"Angel Heart! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just fuckin' peachy, Zhao! Where the hell did that come from?"

"It must have come from deep within the forest, somewhere west! The sniper must be hiding high in the trees, judging from the angle of the shot." Angel Heart swore quietly after hearing that information. The dark warrior could handle enemies in close combat, no problem, but fighting cowards that prefer to go for the kill without being seen really pissed him off. Angel Heart picked up a rock and tossed it in the air. As soon as the rock went airborne, the rock got hit by a bullet and blew up into a pile of dust. A second later, another bullet blew off a huge piece of the tombstone Aang hid behind. Aang felt his heart racing, realizing the sniper was getting closer to hitting his/her target.

"This is Commissioner Zhao! We have a 408 at St. Peter's Cemetery! I repeat: a 408! Receiving sniper-fire! In need of assistance!"

"Zhao, put the damn com away! You're only drawing in more attention!"

"Officer in need of assistance! I repeat-" A bullet burst right through the tree and ripped right through Commissioner Zhao's chest. Blood splattered all over the ground. Trembling, Zhao gripped onto the hole in his chest and looked at the wound in complete shock, surprised how much damage one bullet can do from such a magnificent sniper rifle. Feeling blood dripping out of his mouth, Zhao collapsed face-first to the ground.

"ZHAO!!!" Angel Heart screamed. The fear of getting killed began to be taken over by absolute rage. The warrior's heart began to pound inside his chest, begging for him to spill blood. Roaring like a madman, Angel Heart came out of hiding and blasted away at the forest with his handgun, caring not whether or not he'd be able to hit his target with any accuracy. Another blast fired out of the forest and hit Angel Heart square in the left shoulder. Angel Heart writhed in pain, but he spotted where the shots came from. The bounty hunter opened fire high in the deep forest, hoping to hit his mark. He heard something falling and breaking the branches on its way down.

A man wearing a military soldier's uniform and a Kevlar vest hit the dirt back-first, but he immediately bounced right back on his feet. The man faced Angel Heart without an ounce of fear on his face, holding his lovely sniper rifle over his shoulder like a club. Angel Heart spotted his bullets deep inside the man's Kevlar, seeing it square in the heart area. If that man didn't wear Kevlar, all that would have fallen before Angel Heart was a corpse. Seeing how well-prepared the gunman was in protecting himself, how well he survived a fall six stories down, and how much heat he was packing, Angel Heart knew that he was definitely dealing with a professional. The gunman couldn't help but smile.

"So you're the legendary Angel Heart. My name is Haru, but some people call me Triggerhappy. I was hoping I'd put you away nice and clean so I wouldn't have to rough you up, but now I have no other choice but to spill your blood the hard way." Haru tossed his sniper rifle away and drew out a pair of submachine guns.

"It's too bad you're wounded. How can you use your left arm with a bullet left inside your shoulder?" Haru asked with a sinister tone. With a face of stone, Angel Heart holstered his gun and slammed his left shoulder with his right palm using sheer force, blasting the bullet out of his shoulder and having it deeply embedded into a tree. Haru's eyes widen in shock. Now that the bullet was out, Angel Heart drew out two Desert Eagle handguns and aimed it right at Haru with blinding speed. Feeling that death was on the way for one of them, Haru aimed his guns right at Angel Heart in a martial arts stance, thirsting for Angel Heart's blood.

"… Now the fun begins." Haru whispered.


	7. Midnight Duel

Katara was sweating it out in the combat training room, pounding away at the 150-pound punching bag. Aang made it clear that she had to get a lot of rest for the next day, but for some reason Katara couldn't get any sleep. So instead of lying around in bed all night waiting for the slightest sense of sleepiness, she decided to hit the training room and break a sweat. Katara always felt a passion for singing, but there was another passion she couldn't shake: the passion for combat. She may look like a girly-girl, but deep down inside nothing seems to put a smile on her face more than landing a fist into somebody's skull and hoping to feel it crunch from her very knuckles.

Aang's admiration for strong women pushed Katara even further in developing her fighting skills. She knew deep down inside that as long as she remained a damsel in distress, Aang would look down on her as a helpless kitten who couldn't watch her own back. Ever since she got taken in to the Lair, Katara worked hard to be just as tough and adamant as Aang, Teo, and Suki. All three of them, especially Aang, had strong spirits that screamed "survive" in their heads, since they all live in one of the toughest and meanest cities in all of the United Empire. Katara wanted to have such a spirit forged into her very body, and she was thankful to have Aang as her teacher.

"Just… a few more… blows." Katara tried to lift her fists up, but her kickboxing really took a toll on her. Feeling every inch of her body sore from the beatdown she gave to the bag, Katara fell on her butt and finally took a breather. The aspired fighter opened a bottle of water and took a few gulps out of it.

"Hey, what the hell's going on in there? Don't you realize that it's bedtime?" Katara turned her head to who entered the training room. It turned out to be Toph, the new guest they rescued from a bunch of robbers a few days ago. Katara was far from pleased to see her. The dark-skinned woman snorted and helped herself up, removing her boxing gloves.

"Just mind your own business, will you? I'm a little busy."

"Well, I'm a little busy trying to get some shuteye. How am I going to get any rest when you keep causing so much noise? Just do it tomorrow."

"I need to hit the bag. It's the only way I'll get any sleep."

After a slight moment of silence between the two young women, Toph couldn't help but smile to herself. That smile made Katara raise a brow.

"Hey, let's make a deal, Katara. Why don't I make a deal with you? If you can land a blow on me, you can hit that bag as long as you please. But if I land a blow on you, you get to sleep. Is that a deal?" Katara couldn't believe what she heard out of the girl's mouth. A blind girl offering her a sparring match? Such an offer made Katara lightly chuckle to herself. The dark-skinned, blue-eyed girl wondered why the hell a blind girl would make such a deal. A grin widened on Katara's face, feeling as though she was being offered a $10,000,000 check.

"… Okay, blind girl. Show me what you got." (This is going to be just as easy as taking candy from a corpse) Katara thought to herself. Toph slowly turned her back to Katara and slowly removed her nightgown. By the time Toph was wearing only her pink underwear and a bra, Katara wasn't smiling anymore. Every inch of Toph's body was ripped with muscle! She wasn't huge, but she did look as if she trained to be a triathlon athlete. From her calves up to her upper back, her body looked chiseled. But when she turned to face Katara, it made Katara's eyes widen. Toph had the perfect set of six-pack abs, and her breasts were nicely shaped. They may not be as big as Katara's but they do look quite plump. Katara couldn't help but notice how hard Toph's nipples got when she exposed her nearly naked body to her.

(What the hell am I doing? Did I just… check her out?) Katara felt her face blush, hoping that Toph didn't notice. The nearly naked blind girl stepped into the padded arena floor, facing Katara and getting into an unusual fighting stance Katara had never seen before. Toph's stance seemed like a shaolin stance, either the crane or the snake. Preparing for the worst, Katara got into her American boxing stance.

"It's your move, sugar queen." Not hesitating for a second, Katara lunged for her opponent. She threw a hard right fist for the skull, but Toph dodged the attack with such amazing grace. Katara followed with a quick one-two combo of kicks with both of her feet, hoping to hit the ribs, but Toph blocked her kicks easily. Seeing an opening, Katara immediately threw a spinning head kick. By the time she completed the kick, she realized that Toph was gone.

"What the…. Where did she-"

"TOO SLOW, SUGAR QUEEN!" Moving like a blur, Toph dashed towards Katara from behind and landed a devastating elbow strike to her opponent's back. Katara felt her head lash back and her chest protruding from the impact. The pain in her back was unbearable, feeling as if she got hit from a runaway car speeding at 45 mph. A second later, Katara felt a foot landing powerfully into her stomach and that was immediately followed by hammer-blow to the back of the head. Katara crashed right into the matted floor face-first.

The match barely lasted 10 seconds, and already the dark-skinned girl was eating floor. Toph, on the other hand, didn't have a single scratch on her beautiful body. When Toph turned Katara over with her foot, she noticed that her opponent was more shocked than hurt, due to her controlled breathing. Toph smiled to herself and mounted on top of Katara. Toph leaned downward towards her fallen opponent, allowing herself to be nose-to-nose with her.

"Now listen up, Sugar Queen. Angel Heart… is mine. Only the strongest is worthy to be his mate, and you're clearly not it. Get in my way, and I'll snap you like a twig. Since I won, you'll have to go to sleep after all. Nighty night…" Toph got off of Katara, put back on her nightgown and walked off, leaving the half-conscious Katara on the floor all by herself. Katara's vision was starting to blur as her consciousness began to fade off.

"… This… is not… how… I wanted my night… to end…" From there, everything was darkness.

-:-:-

"THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED MY NIGHT TO END!" Angel Heart screamed out loud. Angel Heart ran for cover and leapt behind a statue of St. Michael to reload his pair of Desert Eagle handguns. Aang always knew the importance of arming himself on any occasion, but his opponent seriously took it by heart! The heavily-armed Haru fired fanatically at the statue Angel Heart was hiding behind, chopping the statue down bit by bit with his submachine guns. The bounty hunter cocked the hammers of his handguns and took a good breath, preparing to leap away from his failing hiding spot. One slip up, and death will be on the way.

Angel Heart roared and leapt out his hiding spot, firing away at the mad gunman who was after his head. Haru felt the power of Angel Heart's guns and ended up getting knocked back a few steps. His uniform was getting shredded up, but his Kevlar vest was holding up from Angel Heart's onslaught. Angel Heart rolled to the side and continued firing away. The bullets were hitting their marks, and they were reaching up towards Haru's skull. He may be tough, but he knew he wasn't invincible. Haru swore to himself and ran off to find cover. When he ducked behind a huge tombstone, Haru emptied his magazines and worked feverishly to load himself a new fresh pair. The crazed gunman could hear Angel Heart doing the same thing a number of meters away from him.

"Ratatat tat… motherfuckin tat tat…" Haru whispered to himself. He wore a wicked grin as he got arms fully reloaded.

Angel Heart's chest was pounding like crazy as he held his reloaded guns closely to his head, doing his best to control his breathing. After three minutes of trading bullets, Angel Heart knew for the fact that he wasn't dealing with some thug. The man he was facing was a serious pro.

"What the hell do you want? I have no beef with you!" Angel Heart shouted.

"Nor do I have any towards you. You see, somebody put a bounty on your head, Angel Heart. A quarter of a billion dollars to have your head delivered to my client! THAT is a shit-load of money I can't pass!" Angel Heart closed his eyes and did his best to keep his heart calm and the soft midnight wind.

(I can't afford to lose control. Must keep my heart… calm…) Angel Heart took a few good breaths and calmed down. As he calmed his heart down a little more, time began to appear slowing down right before his very eyes. Feeling his heart slowing down and no longer beating hard against his chest, Angel Heart opened his eyes and calmly came out of hiding, facing his assailant.

"Are you fuckin' nuts, man? You must be in a hurry to die!" Haru laughed maniacally and fired away at Angel Heart, spreading his bullets in a horizontal arch with one of his guns. Just as the bullets were about to hit their target, Angel Heart moved like a phantom and dodged the bullets, looking as though he knew where the bullets were flying. Haru couldn't believe his eyes. As a former grammaton cleric, a member of the most elite gunmen on the planet, Haru never missed his target. This was a first for him as he faced the dark warrior he was sworn to kill. From the way Angel Heart evaded his attack, he developed the impression that Angel Heart may not be completely human.

"What? That's…. that's impossible!" Haru blasted away at his target, this time with both guns. Haru kept his eyes on Angel Heart's vital points and continued to pull the trigger, but Angel Heart kept dodging the master gunman's onslaught in such a graceful manner and getting closer and closer to his opponent. Angel Heart suddenly fired away at Haru, knocking the submachine guns right out of his hands. Cursing to himself, Haru took out his shotgun and fired away, hoping to blast Angel Heart's head right off his shoulder. Haru hoped he hit his mark, but all he did was blast away a statue's head that Angel Heart once stood in front of. Haru fired again, and again, and again.

Angel Heart grabbed Haru's shotgun and had it point right into the night-sky. Without any time to react, Haru was staring right into the barrel of Angel Heart's Desert Eagle handgun. Haru froze with fear and stared helplessly into Angel Heart's shaded eyes.

"… Who the hell hired you? I want to know right now who's after my head. Who's your master?" Haru let out a nervous chuckle and forced out a smile.

"You know I can't answer that question. You'll just have to kill me."

"Fine. Bye bye." Angel Heart pulled the trigger and ended the duel. The bullet hit its mark and caused Haru's skull to seriously whip back. Haru's body collapsed like a marionette whose strings have been cut. His eyes rolled back to the back of his skull as blood trickled down his face. Angel Heart looked down on the corpse.

"… I hate grammatons." Angel Heart whispered. All of a sudden, his eyes widen as he realized something very important.

"ZHAO! Angel Heart rushed to his fallen comrade. When he carefully turned his body over, Angel Heart couldn't believe that despite having a huge hole in his chest, Zhao was still alive. The downed commissioner was trembling, but he was fighting like hell for dear life.

"Zhao, just hold on tight! I'm calling 911! Just hang in there!"

"There's no need for that, Aang. Knowing… knowing Captain Cabbages, he'll be br-bringing the entire damn precinct and an ambulance for me. You'll be in deep shit if you stick around. You… you should only be concerned about y-yourself. You… you better get the hell out of here. Whoever's after you is…. seriously loaded. Go… Angel Heart. GO!"

Angel Heart felt his heart hurting when he saw blood spurt out of Zhao's mouth after saying the word 'go.' Police sirens howled through the streets only a quarter of a mile away. Angel Heart spotted 10 squad-cars and a number of ambulances heading their way. That brought some relief to the dark warrior. Reluctantly, Angel Heart got up and holstered his guns.

"They're not gonna get away with this. Whoever they are, they're gonna pay. I SWEAR IT!" In a blink of an eye, Angel Heart leapt into the night-sky and disappeared, letting the darkness take him home. Commissioner Zhao trembled as he turned his head to look into the full moon.

"God… I hope you're listening to me. Your angel is in serious trouble. Please… give him all the power… he needs… to stay alive. Please… help him… in any way you can!" Zhao smiled to himself when he was about to say one more thing to The Lord upstairs.

"And God… remember when I prayed that my death will be quick and painless? Well FORGET IT! I ain't goin' anywhere!" Zhao couldn't help but laugh. Too bad for him, because laughing with a hole in your chest caused by a sniper rifle made it hurt like a motherfucker. However, he welcomed pain.

Pain told him right in his face that he was still alive.


	8. Can't Stop The Hunger

A legion of fallen angels hovered over a lone human standing in the middle of a decimated town, hovering above him like a flock of vultures waiting for a dying wildebeest to pass to the next world. However, many of them seemed very hesitant to go for the kill. Despite being armed with spears, swords, and semi-automatic assault rifles, dozens of fallen angels watched the lone human cautiously when they spotted numerous dead bodies of their fallen comrades all around him. Some of them laid dead with their wings torn right off their bodies while many others ended up having their large intestines hanging all over the place. The legion searched for the leader of their fallen comrades, but when they finally found him they realized in shock that his head was missing.

Their blood ran ice-cold when one of them found where his head was: it was resting comfortably in the lone human's hands, held as if it was a basketball ready to be thrown. The only human that was left alive in what was left of the town turned out to be a mere boy who was in his teens, but all the blood that covered his body showed how much of a true threat he was to the angels of the fallen. The boy smiled at the angels and crushed the skull completely, splattering the brain and skull-fragments all over the place. A wicked grin spread through the boy's face as he locked eyes with the fallen angels. The angels started backing away as they saw the boy's teeth through the smile.

The boy screamed with bloodlust and leapt high into the air, tackling one of the angels. He sunk his teeth into the angel's neck and ripped the flesh right out. Blood sprayed everywhere, staining the screaming angel and the boy. Relishing how the blood showered all over him, the boy grabbed his victim by the neck and ripped his head off, letting the spine dangle from the end of the ripped head and whip all over the place like crazy. As they watched the boy and the dead angel descend to the ground, the legion shrieked with fury and flew as one at their main target. Ten of them lunged their spears at the boy's head, but the youth dodged them easily and kicked himself away from the falling corpse. A group of other angels armed with assault rifles fired away, but none of them could land a single shot on him. As soon as the boy landed gracefully, the boy roared ferociously and shot huge bolts of lightning from his fists, frying dozens of unfortunate angels that were in his range. One by one, the fallen angels fell to the ground like a bunch of burnt pigeons.

The entire legion was almost completely decimated by the one boy they were ordered to kill. One angel crawled helplessly on his belly, still feeling half of his body singed by the freak that was slowly turning the tide of the Angel War against them. Millions of fallen angels couldn't believe that only one mere boy posed an extreme threat to their very existence, but the burnt angel crawling for his life was a made a true believer that very night. Just as he was able to crawl by ten feet, the monster which was once human landed right in front of him. In a blink of an eye, the freak grabbed him by the neck and lifted him right off the ground. As the angel dangled helplessly in the air by the boy's iron grip, blue electricity surged furiously from the boy's arm and started surging right through the dying angel's body. The angel screamed like never before as he felt what it was like to be cooked like a serial killer on an electric chair.

The boy's smile faded away.

"… Angel scum…" A second later, the angel's head and torso exploded, brains and guts scattering all over the-

-:-:-

Aang jumped up from his bed, panting heavily as he felt his heart pounding like a hammer against his chest. Catching his breath and wiping the sweat off his face, Aang clutched onto his heart and focused on calming his breathing down and keeping his heartbeat under control. Aang looked all around the room to see where he was, realizing that he wasn't in his bedroom.

"Oh, that's just great. I'm in the damn infirmary. Damnit, it really pisses me off whenever I find myself in here. I'm supposed to be stronger than this!"

"Nobody's invincible, Aang. You should be grateful that I found you on the floor to the entranceway of the Lair and brought you here." Aang lied down on his bed and turned his head to the left, seeing his overprotective nanny.

"Hey, Suki. I could have walked to the infirmary by myself, ya know? I just collapsed because… well… I ran into a little trouble." Suki sat at the edge of Aang's bed and touched his forehead, checking if he had a fever.

"I know, Aang. Seeing that bullet-wound I had to patch up, 'a little trouble' is a serious understatement. Aang, maybe what you need to do is stay hidden in the Lair for a couple of weeks and wait for the dust to settle. I don't want you to get hurt." Aang gently removed Suki's hand from his forehead.

"Oh, give me a break, Suki. I've been through far worse stuff than that. It's gonna take more than some punk-kid with a bunch of guns to slow me down."

"Someday, Aang, that ego of yours is going to be the end of you. Look, Mr. Toughguy, just lie down and rest for a little while, okay? I'll make your favorite soup: Boston Clam Chowder with a bunch of Townhouse crackers and a nice glass of milk. I'll be back in a little while." Suki leaned down and gave Aang a light kiss on the forehead. As soon as Suki left the infirmary, Aang let out a sigh and gently rubbed his well-wrapped left shoulder. Aang shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Oh, Suki. When are you gonna get it through to your head that I'm not a kid anymore? I don't know why she keeps treating me as though I were her little brother." A light groan caught Aang's attention. When he heard it on the other side of the wall of white sheet, Aang got up and pushed it to the side. Aang's eyes widen when he saw who was lying on the other bed.

"KATARA?" Aang stared at Katara in shock, seeing her in a white hospital-gown just like him and having her lower torso bandaged up. Her neck was bandaged up as well. Katara weakly opened her eyes to see her knight.

"… Hi, Aang. At least you're not in bad shape like I am. Ow."

"Katara, what the hell happened to you?"

"I… I got careless in my training. I… uh… used one of Teo's battle-droids to spar with me and… the damn droid was much tougher than I thought." Aang stared at Katara in disbelief because she clearly knew that no human could ever spar with a Zulu-class battle-droid or any other droid for that matter. Aang felt he needed to give her a serious scolding for committing such a reckless act, but he restrained himself knowing that Katara was in bad enough shape as it is.

"Katara, I don't want you to train on your own anymore. From now on, you'll train only with me and nobody or nothing else. Okay?" Katara smiled weakly to Aang's concern for her safety.

"… No problem, Aang. Uh, Aang? What happened to your shoulder?"

"Oh, this. Somebody tried to kill me, but I dealt with him. He won't be killing anyone anymore. That I made sure of."

"Aang, don't you ever get scared? Don't you ever fear that one night, you might not come back alive?" Aang looked down and sat on the edge of her bed. Katara gently held Aang's hand resting on the bed's edge.

"… I've felt dead ever since the Angel War spread to Neo America. When I was only 15 years old, I paid a visit to my friend Kuzon in the suburbs of New Jersey. Like me, he too was a candidate for becoming a true Warrior Priest. One day after grabbing a bite…" Aang closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"…The fallen angels arrived. We were hoping that the Allied Forces would hold off the fallen angels at Europe and the Middle East, but we were so wrong. Thousands of angels blackened the skies and descended upon us. My gosh, so many people died. Thousands and thousands. Kuzon and I did what we could to fight them off, using all the skills the Warrior Priests taught us, but that still wasn't enough. After watching all of our friends got slaughtered, Kuzon was next. While I was fending off one of the fallen angels, God knows how I did that, four of them grabbed him and lifted him into the air. They-"

Tears began to seep out of Aang's right eye. Katara felt her heart sink for him.

"They tore him apart. I couldn't do a damn thing and I just watched helplessly as they tore him into pieces high in the air. He was like a brother to me, and I let him down. I lost my parents… I lost my best friend… at times I feel so damn alone."

Katara sat up and gently wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his right shoulder. She could feel his tears streaming down her face.

"You'll never be alone, Aang. You have a new family now. You have Teo, you have Suki, and you have… me." Aang weakly turned his face to Katara. Again, Katara looked into the eyes of Aang, those very gray eyes that made her lose all sense of reality all around her. Every time Katara looked into his eyes, she always noticed how sad his eyes were. She had been staying at The Lair for a couple of weeks now, and not once did she ever see Aang crack a smile at Teo or Suki. Aang did give a few smiles to Katara, but for some reason they were forced smiles. Katara couldn't stand seeing Aang hurt inside anymore.

"…I can make you feel alive again, Aang. Truly alive. Let me be the one to do it."

"How are you gonna do that?" Aang asked nervously. Katara smiled to Aang's question. Katara sat up and had Aang lie in her bed. When he lied down, Katara slowly lied on top of the young man. The dark warrior let out a gasp as he felt her beautiful body press onto his, knowing for a fact that Katara didn't wear any under-clothing inside her hospital-gown. Aang blushed and let out a light moan when he felt her private rub into his. All that separated their bodies were their own gowns, and they both knew that they could fly off at any minute. Katara purred and started giving butterfly kisses on Aang's neck, making Aang feel all tingly. Aang gently snaked his arms around Katara's back, doing his best to be careful with her injuries. Aang instinctively pulled her gown up and gently cupped her nice ass into his hand. Katara let out a light moan and slowly brought her lips to his, kissing him gently.

(… I'll make all the pain go away, Aang…) Feeling her body heat up, Katara sat up to straddle on top of Aang and began to remove her gown. Her pulse pounded like mad as she was eager to bare it all to her hero and let him ravage her body.

"Wait." Aang grabbed her wrist to stop her from removing her gown. Aang did his damnedest to fight his hunger.

"Not yet, Katara. You're still badly injured. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Let's wait a few days for you to heal up, okay?" Katara's eyes widen from Aang's sense of restraint. She admired his sheer willpower and sense of compassion, but Katara's hunger for Aang's body only grew much stronger.

"No way, Aang. I want you to take me! You saved my life, and THIS is my way of repaying you for your heroics! TAKE ME, AANG! TAKE ME NOW!" Forgetting about her pain, Katara grabbed the collar of her hospital-gown and ripped it right off. Licking her lips while she gazed into Aang's eyes, Katara cupped her breasts into her hands and rubbed them up, showing how yummy they would be to Aang. Aang's heart pounded harder than ever before and his sex grew even bigger. Her measurements left Aang speechless: 38-24-36. Her nipples were brown and hard, and her pussy was completely well-shaven. Unable to hold himself back, Aang quickly threw off his own night gown and finally took her.

(I won't let Toph beat me to you. You're MINE, Aang!) Aang and Katara sat up and kissed each other ferociously, letting their tongues slither together as they wrapped their arms around each other's backs. Katara pushed Aang to have him lie on his back and pounced on him, kissing him without any mercy. It was only a matter of time before Aang and Katara would go all the way.

While Aang and Katara were in the middle of making love and a helluva lot of noise, Toph was resting her back on the wall and listening to their panting and moaning. Toph wore a smirk and began to walk down the hallway, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"… It's finally begun. I knew Katara was going to go for it. The Sirachian is finally going to ripen."


	9. Here comes THE BOULDER!

Under the railways of St. Joan Of Arc train station, a weapons deal was to take place. A young man with brown, wild hair fixed his toothpick in his mouth as he and his men were waiting for the guns they demanded from the White Tigers gang. His men were mingling with one another while leaning their backs on their limo, but Jet's sense of vigilance was as sharp as a knife. It's been three months since Jet joined the notorious Red Smoke clan, headed by the sinister Mr. Jeong Jeong. So far, he has won Jeong Jeong's favor and moved up the ranks faster than any of the other made-men. All Jet wanted more than anything was power, and he was willing to do whatever it took to climb to the top. Who knows? Maybe one day, Jet might become the Red Smoke's new warlord. That'd mean more drugs, more power… more WOMEN.

Jet checked his watch again. Two in the morning. Jet spat out his toothpick.

"Damn it all! Where the hell are those White Tigers? Here we are with a suitcase of half a million dollars and they're still not here with the guns! We made a deal with those assholes, and they deliberately disrespected us! Jeong Jeong's not gonna be happy about this."

"Hey, take it easy, Jet. Maybe they ran into a little car-trouble."

"Billy, if I want to hear something out of you I'd ask for your opinion. Otherwise, shut the fuck up and keep your eyes open!"

"Okay, okay. Take it easy."

"How the hell can I? I promised Big Boss Jeong Jeong that I'd get 24 AK-47's by midnight! It's been 2 hours already and we have NO GUNS! We're gonna be in deep shit if we end up returning to HQ empty-handed!"

"You're in deep shit already, Jet. Hehehe…"

Jet and his men whipped out their handguns and rifles, trying to find the smartass who dared to cross the line. Jet breathed heavily through his mouth and his heart started to thump harder. He gulped when he pictured the White Tigers taking them by surprise and blowing them away with the very weapons they promised to deliver. Jet slowly smiled to himself, knowing that this wouldn't be the first gun-battle he'd get tangled into. Over the past three months, Jet got into nine gun-fights with a number of other gangs, and two of those gun-fights were with the cops!

"Why don't you be a good boy and come out, come out wherever you are. I promise: I'll make your death quick and painless, you White Tiger scum."

(I'm gonna shoot the backstabbing piece of shit right in the throat.) Jet thought to himself. Jet and his nine men tried to find any sense of movement from the darkness. If only the street-lights weren't so damn dim and so damn few.

A dead body flew out from the darkness and crashed head-first into the windshield of their limo. The corpse's lower body was resting on the hood of the car while his upper-half was resting on the passenger seat. Eight more bodies were thrown at them from the darkness, three of them with cracked skulls and five with huge bullet-holes. A serious chill ran right up their spines when they saw the way their bodies were mutilated, not to mention how the bodies were thrown right at them.

Jet's eyes widen when he recognized the bodies' attire.

"… The White Tigers. These are the assholes who were supposed to supply us with the AK-47's. Oh, shit on me." Jet whispered.

Three gunshots blasted from the dark, two shots hitting the chest and the third right in the skull of the first man to fall. Half a second after he died and hit the concrete, Jet and his men opened fire. They all surrounded the limo and fired away into the dark, hoping they would hit their mark and end the life of their attacker. Another shot, which was much bigger, blasted the second man's leg right off from above the knee. The man collapsed to the ground and screamed in agonizing pain, clutching onto what's left of his leg. All that screaming ended when the huge shot blasted his head into pieces like a watermelon. Feeling even more desperate, Jet whipped out a huge assault rifle and fired away. In a blink of an eye, a spray of bullets from the darkness wasted three of his men and filled their bodies with more holes than swiss cheese.

"MOTHERFUCKER! He thinks this is a damn carnival! WE GOTTA GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Billy, the one Jet badmouthed, took out the keys and started heading for the driver's seat. By the time he opened the door, a huge shot blasted right through his throat. Billy dropped to the street like a bad habit. Jet felt his hands shaking when he watched his men die one by one all around him.

A man in black appeared from right behind one of Jet's men, gave him a choke-hold, and fired five shots into his back, every shot blasting right through his chest. Two of what's left of Jet's group opened fire at the assailant. The dark warrior shielded himself with the body of the man he just killed and fired right back with his Desert Eagle handgun. Every shot found its mark, and their lives were rubbed right out.

Jet stood there in sheer terror at the young man in black wearing a nice pair of sunglasses. He knew only one man who would wear shades in the middle of the night, and he was right there staring at him while wringing the neck of a corpse. That man was…

"ANGEL HEART! What the fuck do you want?"

"You're worth far more than all that money in that limo of yours. Now why don't you be a good boy and come quietly?"

"I DON'T THINK SO, ASSHOLE!" Jet aimed his assault rifle and fired at the bounty hunter. The dark warrior dropped the corpse and dodged all the bullets, moving almost as if he was like the mist. In a blink of an eye, Angel Heart grabbed the rifle away from Jet and smashed the rear of the rifle right into Jet's face. Jet felt stars spinning all around his head as he hit the concrete, feeling his consciousness and strength fading away. As he looked weakly at the man who defeated him, he realized something strange about the man in black.

"Are you actually… smiling?" Jet asked. Angel Heart tossed away the assault rifle and kneeled to his bounty.

"… You should be very lucky that I'm in a good mood tonight." Angel Heart grabbed him by the shirt and aimed his fist right at Jet's face.

"NO WAIT! NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE NOT THE-"

-:-:-

"Okay, Mr. Angel Heart: one million dollars, as promised. You sure saved us a lot of trouble bringing that sonofabitch to justice."

"No problem, Lieutenant Meng. Hey, what happened to Captain Cabbages? I thought the head of the 35th Precinct was supposed to deliver the reward-money."

"Well, let's just say that the captain doesn't take a liking to you. He thinks you're no better than all the men and women you sent to jail."

"Yeah, I can tell by the way he looks at me."

"The Commissioner, however, tends to give you a lot of praise. He even said that you're the son he wished he had." Angel Heart couldn't help but chuckle.

"Speaking of the Commissioner, how is he doing?"

"I don't know how he's doing it, but he's starting to recover from the attack two weeks ago. That gunshot he received would have killed a normal man in a snap of a finger! God must have been by his side that night."

"… God is with us 24/7, Lieutenant. Well, I gotta get moving. I got a few mouths to feed. Take care, Meng."

"Okay, take care! And stay out of trouble, okay?"

"No problem. Seeya."

Angel Heart started heading off on foot back to The Lair, carrying a million dollars in a nice light-brown suitcase. The young man couldn't help but smile to himself when he pictured Katara welcoming him with open arms. He wanted to experience yet another sizzling-hot moment with his beloved, yearning to feel her soft legs wrap around his waist while he thrusted inside her and grunted like a beast. Much of the populace throughout all of Metatron City were sleeping like little children under the moonlight, but Angel Heart knew Katara would still be up, waiting for her lover and getting ready for yet another wild night in bed.

"/Hey, Angel Heart! Did ya get it? Did ya get? Did ya did ya did ya/?" A small, flying camera came out of nowhere and hovered right in front of Aang's face. Aang growled lightly to himself, fighting the temptation of punching Teo right in the face for taking him by surprise like that. Aang didn't know what he hated more: Teo's sense of over-enthusiasm or his crazy-ass inventions.

"… Hey, Teo. Nice little… tinker-toy you have there. You know I'm the type of guy who values privacy once in a while. Couldn't you just wait until I get back to The Lair?"

"/You know I can't do that! I was watching the news earlier about the mighty Angel Heart busting yet another dangerous criminal! The more dangerous the criminal, the bigger the moola! Come on, Aang! SHOW ME THE MONEY!/" Aang was feeling really stupid out there in the streets, talking to a floating camera. Aang closed his shaded eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine, here it is. One million smackeroos. You wanna count?" Aang asked with a sarcastic tone.

"/Don't mind if I do!/" The camera floated right in front of Aang's suitcase and shot a blue beam right at it. A nanosecond later, the suitcase disappeared.

"Hey! What the hell did you do, Teo? YOU DISINTEGRATED IT!" Aang screamed. The camera let a sweatdrop drip down its lens.

"/Calm down, Mr. Technologically-Impaired. I teleported the money right to The Lair! Yeah, that's right: teleportation! I, Teo Masterson III, am the first human being to invent instant-teleportation! NOW I can count the money! Yippie!/"

"… You're starting to irritate me, Teo." Aang resumed walking down the streets. Teo's camera floated by Aang's side.

"/Oh yeah: Katara said to hurry back home as fast as possible! She said she has a surprise for you, something about a whip and a pair of handcuffs. I wonder what she has in mind./" Aang felt his face flush hot-red.

"Uh, wha-what about Toph? How is she doing?"

"/Ah, our little guest. The cutie's being well-behaved, as usual. Sometimes, she's too well-behaved. Oh well, as long as she doesn't get in the way of my inventions. She was a bit of a loner at first, but now she's opening up a little more to the girls./"

"You know, Teo? I think we need to keep an extra eye on her. My gut tells me not to trust her. I think she may be up to something."

"/Yeah, like trying to get into your pants./" Aang turned his head to Teo's camera and eyed it strangely.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"/Holy shit, you're even blinder than she is! Haven't you noticed how weird she's been acting every time she's around you? She may act tough, but whenever you show up she turns a complete 180 and gets all giggly around you. Hey, for all you know, you might have the chance of having Katara AND Toph all to yourself! It's every man's dream: two hot women instead of just one! You know, if you ever get the chance you can get those two to take off their clothes and/-" Aang immediately grabbed the camera and forced it to look right into his face.

"Look, ya damn pervert. Keep your damn fantasies to yourself, GOT IT? If you keep this up, I'm gonna find the remote control to your stupid camera and shove it right up your-"

"/Uh, Aang? Why is there a shadow growing larger and larger over us?/" Aang looked down and realized a huge shadow growing bigger and bigger. When he and the camera looked up, they saw a hulking giant falling from the sky, and he was heading right down towards them!

"HOLY SHIT!" Aang held onto the camera and jumped for cover. The 6'7" tall hulk of a man crashed into the sidewalk and reduced the sidewalk and the street into rubble. Much of the city-block was rocked by the impact. Aang got up and shook the dust and debris off, wondering if that thing actually survived from the fall. To Aang's surprise, the muscle-bound giant got up from the crater he created, climbed right out and carried with him a monstrous battle-club.

"How's it going, little man? I was hoping you would stand still and let me squash you, but you're more agile than I give you credit for. You may be quick, but let's see how STRONG you are. I bet my life that my strength surpasses yours, Angel Heart. And I'm gonna prove it when I rip your head right off your shoulders and display it on my wall!" Angel Heart tossed the floating camera aside and fixed his sunglasses. The hovering camera quaked with fear as it set its lens on the dark warrior and the giant.

"That's quite an entrance you put there, big guy. If I were you, I'd lay off the steroids. What are you, some king of professional wrestler?" The hulking man dashed right at Angel Heart with frightening speed. With his free hand, the big man rammed his fist right into Angel Heart's stomach. Angel Heart buckled over and gagged in pain, feeling the giant's fist nearly connecting with his spinal cord. The giant held his mighty kanabo with both hands, spun 360 and slammed his battle-club upwards right into Angel Heart's head. The giant's swing sent the dark warrior high into the air and smashed him face-first into one of the tall concrete skyscrapers, having him crash into to the 20th floor. Angel Heart helplessly peeled right off the building and fell right back to the ground, causing a huge thud. Just as Angel Heart was about to get up, the giant leapt into the air and delivered a bone-crunching flying elbow drop right into Angel Heart's back. The impact caused an enormous quake throughout four blocks of the city.

Many of Metatron City's residents turned on their lights and peered through their windows to see what the hell was going on. Those who were much braver got out of their apartments and decided to see what was causing the commotion first-hand. The giant smiled as he saw more and more spectators checking on what's going on. His grin grew wider as he picked Angel Heart up by the skull and lifted him right off his feet.

"The name is The Boulder! I was a professional wrestler years ago under the WWE, but when I went too far playing my role as a heel, the boss booted me right out. Now I'm a mercenary, a fighter-for-hire! Even though I don't wrestle anymore, that doesn't mean I don't get to have an audience watch me cause some major destruction! Thousands of people are watching us, Angel Heart, and they're gonna lay witness to the man who killed the greatest bounty hunter in the world!" The Boulder delivered a big boot right into Angel Heart's chest and sent him flying into an SUV, smashing the vehicle right off its wheels and reducing it into a pile of junk. The Boulder tossed what's left of the SUV like a toy and lifted Angel Heart right off the street by the collar.

"I ain't through with you yet, little man."

-:-:-

Back in The Lair, Teo watched helplessly as he watched The Boulder continue to pound away at Angel Heart through his hovering camera. Sweat poured over his forehead as the former pro-wrestler was having the upper-hand. Katara and Suki entered Teo's computer-room and saw what was happening on-screen.

"Oh my gosh! AANG!" Katara screamed.

"Oh no. This is not good. Not good at all." Suki said.

"Teo, you have to do something! That monster's killing him!"

"Don't be silly, Katara. Aang's doing just fine out there."

"What the hell are you talking about, Teo? He's nearly twice as big as Aang, and he's getting pummeled to death!" Katara shouted.

"I've seen him take far worse beatings than this, Katara. To tell you the truth, Aang is just warming up," Teo said. Katara stared at Teo in shock.

"… and the warm-up is what's really worrying me."

"What? Teo, I don't understand." Katara looked to Suki for answers, but when she looked to her all she saw on Suki's face was sheer horror.

"Teo… how long has he been in that battle?" Suki asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Teo responded.

"… oh shit," Suki whispered.

"What about the fifteen minutes? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Katara shouted. Teo and Suki looked to each other nervously. Seconds later, Suki set her attention back to Katara.

"Aang has a time limit as to how long he can fight. He can only allow himself 30 minutes to battle. If Aang exceeds the 30 minutes…" Suki couldn't tell her the bad part. Teo slowly turned his eyes away from the computer and prepared to give Katara the bad news Suki wouldn't dare say.

"… He'll become the unstoppable monster that ended the Angel War. And since there won't be any angels to slaughter… he'll look to US to satisfy his bloodlust." Teo stated.

This was too much for Katara to handle. Realizing that Aang has only 15 minutes left, Katara began to feel weak in the knees.

"… Aang…" Katara collapsed and passed out. Suki and Teo quickly tended to her and helped her find a nice sofa to lie down on.

Outside the computer room, Toph was leaning on the brick wall, taking in all the information Teo and Suki spilled to Katara. The new information on Angel Heart put a grin on her face.

"A thirty-minute time limit, huh? How interesting…"

-:-:-

The Boulder smashed his kanabo battle-club straight down into Angel Heart's skull, smashing the street into rubble. After taking a light breather, The Boulder dropped his kanabo and dragged Angel Heart to the nearest building. Pinning him to the wall, The Boulder smashed his enormous left fist right into Angel Heart's face, knocking his sunglasses right off. The Boulder smashed another fist into the dark warrior's skull, then a left, then a right, then a left, then a huge right cross. The huge pro-wrestler continued to pound away, believing that victory was right around the corner.

The Boulder breathed heavily and winded his right fist, preparing for his signature move: The Death Blow! Roaring with all his might, The Boulder swung his fist right at Angel Heart's skull one last time. The fist hit something, but it wasn't Angel Heart's face. It was in the bounty hunter's hand. Angel Heart caught the fist right in time, and he started to slowly push The Boulder's fist away. The Boulder put all his muscle into his fist, trying to push back, but it was no use. Angel Heart slapped The Boulder's fist away and delivered a spinning kick to The Boulder's head, making The Boulder spin out of control and hit the concrete with an enormous thud. Thousands of spectators in and outside their apartments cringed as though they knew what it felt like to be kicked by a monster like Angel Heart. The Boulder tried to get up from that lethal kick, but Angel Heart grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into the street, causing an enormous crack. The warrior in black lifted his helpless opponent right off the street and delivered a mighty side-kick into The Boulder's solar plexus, smashing him into a nearby 18-wheel truck and knocking it right over!

Hurting like hell, The Boulder got out of what's left of the truck and faced his opponent. The wrestler's eyes changed from rage into fear as he looked into Angel Heart's eyes for the very first time. They weren't the gray eyes that Katara fell in love with. Angel Heart's eyes were now red. Blood-red.

Angel Heart smiled and wiped the blood off the edge of his mouth.

"… Okay, big man. Now that I know how strong you really are, I'm gonna be having a lot of fun! THE GLOVES ARE OFF, ASSHOLE!"


	10. Rude Awakening

Grabbing The Boulder's head in a tight clinch, Angel Heart threw punishing knees into the wrestler's ribs and stomach. The Boulder grinded his teeth as he felt the dark warrior's knees bashing away at his body. After a devastating knee to the skull, Angel Heart tossed him aside like a ragged doll and watched him get smashed into a taxi-cab. Feeling blood trickling down his nose and his ribs crying in pain, the behemoth slowly got up and saw his opponent twenty feet away and walking right towards him. The very sight of the man in black chilled him to the bone when he looked into the blood-red eyes of the very first man that made him have a taste of fear. Dizziness started to creep into the big man's brain, but The Boulder couldn't allow himself to falter for even the slightest moment. Huffing for air and shaking the dizziness off, the big man lifted the taxi off the ground with almost no effort and threw it right at the bloodthirsty warrior he was sworn to kill.

Angel Heart smashed the taxi cab away with one back-fist as though it was nothing more than a fly. A lot of bystanders saw the flying taxi heading their way and bailed out of there before the 2-ton vehicle could crush them to death. Grinding his teeth and growling like a beast, Angel Heart's muscles began to grow bigger and his blood vessels started getting larger and pumping more blood. His shirt got torn into rags as it fell off his incredibly massive body, almost as massive as the victim he was about to destroy. Some of the women were wooed by Angel Heart's physique and took some pictures of him, focusing less on his savage nature and more on his granite-sculpted muscles. However, Angel Heart didn't give them an ounce of attention. All he cared about was spilling blood.

"Must… destroy. Must… KILL!" Angel Heart shouted. The warrior sprinted towards with lightning-quick speed, giving The Boulder no time to react. As soon as he was in range, Angel Heart gave The Boulder a powerful haymaker punch that sent the wrestler skidding down the street. The street was unable to withstand the giant's body when he got blasted by Angel Heart's fist, concrete chipping away from such a mighty impact. After skidding through the street for over 40 feet, The Boulder laid on the ground helplessly and felt as if his skull got seriously cracked. Every inch of his body was writhing in agony, and his fighting spirit was officially crushed. He knew that Angel Heart won't stop the onslaught until he was dead, so with whatever energy he had left The Boulder slowly started crawling away from his nemesis.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die…"

-:-:-

"Teo! Angel Heart has been fighting for over 25 minutes now! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! If he keeps this up for 30 minutes, WE'RE ALL SCREWED!" Suki said.

"I know, I know! This has never happened before. Come on, think damnit think!" Teo said to himself. After rubbing his chin for a bit, Teo felt an idea pop into his head.

"I GOT IT! I'll use my floating camera to transport Angel Heart right back to the lair!"

"Teo, I don't know if that's a good idea. You only used teleportation for non-living things. You've never tested it on a living creature before. For all we know, it could end up killing Aang! We can't take that chance!"

"Suki, if you have any other idea, I'm all-ears!"

"Teo, Aang's strength and agility has increased significantly, and that would make it very difficult for us to zap him. There has to be another way!"

"Teleport me to that location. I'll be your guinea pig." Teo and Suki were startled by Katara's words. They thought she would be out for a while after passing out in front of them, but her recovery-time couldn't be better.

"Katara, I don't know. You might not be at the right state to-"

"There's no time for that. You must teleport me now! I can reach out to him. I know I can!" Feeling his pulse beating harder, Teo looked to Suki.

"Suki, prepare to teleport Katara on the following coordinates." Teo stated, letting his fingers type into his super-computer. Suki reached into Teo's pile of "toys" and took out a big high-tech cannon that looked good enough to blast flesh right off the bones. When Suki aimed the cannon at the dark-skinned girl, Katara swallowed hard and felt a sweatdrop travel down her face when she looked down the barrel of Teo's teleporting cannon. Teo and Suki were just as nervous.

"INITIATE TELEPORTATION NOW!" A split second after Teo hit the "Enter" button, Suki pulled the trigger and blasted Katara with a beam of yellow light. The light consumed the young girl and a second later, she disappeared.

"… do you think it worked?" Suki asked nervously.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any ashes left where she last stood. Let's keep our eyes on the screen, okay?"

"Okay."

-:-:-

"TIME TO DIE, MUTHAFUCKA!" Angel Heart pounded away on The Boulder's skull, decimating the very street the huge wrestler was right under. Every punch shook a number of city blocks, making the onlookers run for cover and causing a lot of car-alarms to go off. The warrior's fists were smashing The Boulder's face to mush, causing his eyes and his nose to be completely out of place. Watching his opponent dying before his eyes put a wide grin on Angel Heart's face.

"AANG, THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP IT! Please." Just when Angel Heart was about to put an end to the behemoth's very life, the dark warrior darted his blood-red eyes to where the soft voice came from. Right before him was a beautiful dark-skinned, blue-eyed woman. The woman covered her mouth from all the destruction caused by those two mighty warriors, but her eyes began to water when she set her eyes on her beloved. Angel Heart's grin slowly disappeared.

"… Katara?" Angel Heart felt his mouth tremble when he looked into her shocked yet sad eyes. He slowly looked all around the battlefield, the carnage he caused, the nearly dead giant right beneath his very feet, and back to his beloved. Feeling his skin chill, he slowly looked down on his very hands. His fists were completely soaked in blood. When his eyes returned to normal, his eyes weren't red as blood anymore. Instead, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Katara… I'm so sorry. Please don't look at me. I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Aang, it's okay. It's over now. That man isn't going to hurt you anymore."

"… What in Heaven's name have I become?" Suddenly, in a split second, hundreds of images raced through his mind. People dying all around him, angels tearing people to pieces, Aang becoming part of the carnage, angels dying all around him, the world completely soaked in blood-

"NO! STOP IT, DAMN YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Angel Heart screamed. Angel Heart screamed from the horrors he was made to envision for the very first time. Clutching his head, Angel Heart staggered away from Katara and nearly lost his balance, but Katara caught her beloved in time. As he rested comfortably in her arms, Angel Heart's vision began to go hazy.

"Katara… I'm sorry you saw… the REAL me…" Aang closed his eyes and lost consciousness. Katara felt Aang's body go limp, making her kneel with her love in her arms on the street. The blue-eyed beauty spotted Teo's hovering camera right above them. She closed her eyes and hugged Aang gently.

"Teo… get us the hell out of here."

"/No argument from me, Katara. Hold on!/" In a flash, the camera fired on Katara and the unconscious Aang, teleporting them back to the Lair and leaving the nearly dead giant alone in the street. The Boulder couldn't move a muscle due to the onslaught brought down on him by his own target, but he did manage to open one eye. When he slowly opened his good eye, who he saw towering over his badly ruined body was a bald, bearded man who showed no sign of compassion or pity. The Boulder recognized who he was, making him crack a smile and barely raising his hand to him.

"Hey, how's it goin'? How about giving The Boulder a helping hand? That son of a bitch really… did a number on me." The bald, bearded man with a tattoo on his forehead stared coldly in to the eyes of what's left of the wrestler. Not a sound was made from the mysterious man, and such silence had fear wrap itself tightly around The Boulder's neck. Fear began to squeeze tightly around him as he stared into the eyes of the silent man.

"Whoa, wait a second. Don't be Azula's clean-up guy! Just give me another chance! Let me fix myself up and this time I'll kill Angel Heart!" Not uttering a single word, the bald, bearded man's forehead tattoo began to glow hot orange.

"It can't end like this! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CA-"

A mighty fireball blasted out of the bearded man's forehead and blasted The Boulder into fiery pieces. The silent warrior closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of burnt flesh. Feeling that his time was coming for him to face the legendary Angel Heart, he wondered off from the battlefield, envisioning himself blasting his target into barbeque.

"… I'm so gonna kick your ass, Angel Heart."


	11. No More Running

"Where in the world am I?"

_Why don't you open your eyes and find out?_

"… No. I can't do that. I don't know if that's a good idea."

_What are you afraid of?_

"I'm not afraid of anything."

_That's bullshit. I can sense the fear pumping through your veins. That is nothing to be ashamed of._

"I AM NOT AFRAID!"

_If you're not afraid, then open your eyes! Open your eyes to the truth!_

The dark warrior kept his eyes shut, feeling his breathing starting to shake. Angel Heart quivered when he smelled the scent of blood and rotting corpses all around him. His heart raced and his skin went ice-cold when he took in the very scent of death. When he moved his left foot, he heard something splash onto his very boot. It was deep and thick.

"Pools of blood, everywhere there's nothing but pools of blood. It's the same as it was ten years ago. I don't want to be here. PLEASE GOD, LET ME NOT BE HERE."

_God brought you here for a reason, Angel Heart. Only God knows what's best for you, kid. You can't hide from the truth anymore._

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?" Angel Heart screamed. Angel Heart finally flashed his eyes open, ready to rip out the throat of the very man speaking into his mind. When he took a good look at where he was, he finally accepted the fact that he wasn't in Metatron City anymore.

Tens of thousands of mangled bodies littered the land. Under the hot sun, bodies were torn asunder, limbs and heads thrown far away from their very torsos. Much of the bodies looked as though a demon tore them apart with his very hands while many of the other bodies were burnt to the crisp. They looked as if they were fried in mid-air and died before they hit the ground.

Angel Heart slowly treaded through the horrible mass-graveyard of what use to be known as the Rocky Mountains. There was no way Angel Heart could step around the bodies, so he had no other choice but to step on them and feel his boots crunched into the corpses. The only way out of such a hellhole was to find the one responsible for bringing him there.

"You will send me back to Metatron City right now. You have no right to bring me here!"

_That's not for me to decide, Angel Heart. Or should I call you… Aang Pendragon?_

"How did you know my name? I haven't used that name in more than ten years."

_God assigned me to you, Aang. I have been watching you ever since you were born. I've been with you every step of the way. The moment you were born, the moment you survived from heart failure at age 5, the moment you watched your best friend and everyone around you die-"_

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Feeling the rage within him boiling up, Angel Heart smashed his fist into the earth and blasted away dozens of corpses around him, leaving the warrior to stand on nothing but Rocky Mountain soil. Growling to himself and grinding his teeth, Angel Heart's eyes started to turn blood red.

"I've had enough of your damn games, whoever you are. Show yourself!"

"You really need to loosen up, ya know that?" The moment he heard the voice of a man from behind, Angel Heart quickly turned a 180 and faced the very man who sneaked into his very mind and brought him to such a miserable place. The unknown turned out to be a middle-aged man with a long-white beard. He wore a gray overcoat and a big black cowboy hat, and he was casually sitting on a bunch of corpses as if he were sitting on a comfortable sofa. The stranger lit for himself a cigarette and took a drag out of it.

"Seriously, Angel Heart, I don't know how much longer you're gonna keep denying who you are. Why can't you accept the fact that you're the badass motherfucker who laid all these filthy animals to waste?" Feeling the rage seriously bite into him, Angel Heart roared and lunged right at the stranger. When he threw a mighty fist at him, the stranger jumped off the corpses and danced around his attack easily and with incredible grace. Angel Heart's punch hit a canyon where the stranger once stood in front of, causing the canyon to tremble from his earth-shattering punch.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, old man. I had nothing to do with this."

"That is a load of BULL and you know it! There's no shame in spilling their blood, Angel Heart."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Angel Heart went on the offensive again. The warrior in black gave the man in gray a swift combination of kicks to the ribs and to the head, but the stranger dodged every attack with ease. Feeling frustrated, Angel Heart threw a wild fist right at the man's face, but the man caught Angel Heart's wrist and spun in a circular motion, going along with Angel Heart's very momentum. Angel Heart's eyes widen in surprise from the stranger's countermove. In a split second, the stranger in gray twisted Angel Heart's wrist, had him spin in the air and landed him hard into the earth. Angel Heart didn't know what hurt more: his wrist being twisted or hitting the earth hard on his back. Feeling his heart thumping, Angel Heart leapt back up and faced the stranger.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER! I AM A MAN!" Angel Heart roared and threw a mighty haymaker punch right into the man's very face. However, instead of dodging or parrying his move, the stranger stood his ground and caught it with his very hand. The force of the very impact blasted away hundreds of corpses behind the man in gray, but the man stood his ground. Angel Heart's eyes widen in shock when he saw how powerful he was in resisting Angel Heart's very force. The stranger's eyes widen in shock as well from how much power Angel Heart displayed. Angel Heart took a few steps away from his mighty adversary.

"I am a man, damn you. I'm not the monster you claim me to be!"

"Look, kid. One: no one ever said that you were a monster. You were not a monster during the Angel War and you're not a monster today. You are a warrior, a warrior of God! Two: you should feel no shame of whatsoever for what you've done here. What you've done here: God willed it."

"God willed it?! I KILLED TENS OF THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE!"

"Oh, that. Listen, Angel Heart. Why should you feel ashamed of bringing down 'people' who had…" The bearded man ripped off a pair of appendages right off a corpse's back from nearby. When he presented the appendages to Angel Heart, it left Angel Heart speechless.

"… wings? Aang, these so-called people you destroyed were fallen angels, angels who defied The Word and swore to destroy the human race and everything else God loved so dearly. God knew that you were the right choice in turning the tide and keeping humanity alive." The man tossed the wings to Angel Heart's feet. When Angel Heart picked the huge wings up, the wings disintegrated into dust. Staring at the bodies all around him in disbelief, Angel Heart fell to his knees. The unknown man walked to Aang, stood behind him, and gently placed his hand on Angel Heart's shoulder.

"You can no longer deny who you are, Aang. You are God's ultimate weapon. Accept it." Angel Heart weakly looked into the man's eyes.

"But… how? How did I become this… weapon? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME? No, as a matter of fact, I don't want to know. The answer might terrify the living crap out of me. But seriously, who in the world are you?"

The bearded man took off his hat, and bowed to Angel Heart in a gentlemanly manner.

"The name is Roku, Saint Roku of the Seraphim. It is an honor to meet the man who saved humanity." Not wanting to be rude, Angel Heart covered his right fist with his left hand and bowed to him in a kung-fu manner. The man smiled and put his hat back on. The man in gray known as Roku took another drag of his cigarette and tossed it away.

"Before I go, God wanted me to tell you that something really terrible is about to happen, something that might make the Angel War look like a cute movie from The Muppets. God says that you to have to hold nothing back. That's why he brought you here: to remind you of the immense power he bestowed upon you and to make sure you didn't get rusty. Become the rampaging berserker that showed no mercy for all these fallen angels that infested the world during the Angel War from ten years ago. Become that very berserker if you want to have a shadow of a chance in defeating the evil that is to come! He's coming, Aang, and you must be prepared!"

"But who's coming? Who is he?"

"… You'll have to ask Father Gyatso of the Warrior Priesthood. He knows far more than he's letting you in on. Gyatso will learn the hard way that it's not very polite to keep secrets from his surrogate son."

"Secrets? WHAT SECRETS?" The world around them was starting to turn black. Angel Heart watched Roku helplessly as Roku started walking away.

"ROKU, WHAT'S GOING ON? WHO'S COMING HERE, AND WHAT IS GYATSO HIDING FROM ME?"

"You'll find out in due time, Angel Heart. As for me, it's time for me to go and for you to wake up. And it's not just Gyatso who been hiding things from you." Roku turned his head and looked Angel Heart square in the eyes.

"Commissioner Zhao has been hiding a secret from you as well."

-:-:-

"ROKU! ROKU, DON'T YOU DARE SHUT ME OUT NOW! ROKU!"

"Aang, just calm down! You're safe now."

Aang's soul has finally calmed itself when he heard Katara's gentle voice soothe him. Lying in bed with only a fresh pair of underwear, Aang felt Katara lying right next to him. The young woman smiled to herself when she wrapped her arm around his body.

"Katara. How long was I out?"

"For three days. You took a serious beating, but you showed that behemoth who was boss. Just relax so I can fix you something to eat, okay?"

"Sorry, but I can't do that. There's someone I have to see. Now!" Aang immediately jumped out of bed and put on his back attire in a flash. After holstering a pair of desert-eagle handguns for himself, he quickly put on his black trench coat. The dark warrior put on a hot pair of shades and prepared to leave the Lair. Katara grabbed his coat before he could leave.

"Aang, where are you going? You need to rest."

"Sorry, Katara, but I must see Father Gyatso immediately. I was told in a dream that Father Gyatso may hold important information that could help us fight whatever the hell is causing all this trouble for us. For all we know, whatever is in Father Gyatso's head could finally keep you safe from harm."

"But what about YOU, Aang? You're the one who's in deep shit, not me! I don't want you to get hurt out there."

"Katara, your safety is far important than mine. Whoever it is, he wants something that's inside you. Teo told me that you hold the key to ultimate power, and there's no way I'm gonna let some filthy bastard get his hands on you. I will always protect you, even if it means sacrificing my very life."

"… Oh Aang." Katara quickly gave Aang a big hug, fearing this could be the last time she and Aang will ever embrace. Katara gently brushed her lips into Aang's neck.

"Aang, promise me that you'll stay alive. Not matter what."

"… No matter what." Aang gave Katara a fiery, passionate kiss. The two lovers held each other for a while, hoping that very moment would last for eternity. Unfortunately, Aang had no other choice but to break the kiss and let go of her.

"I'll be back for you, my love. I promise."

In a blink of an eye, Angel Heart leapt into the air and allowed the shadows to swallow him up, leaving Katara alone with his friends in the Lair. As Katara helplessly sat on Aang's bed, Toph was right outside his room, listening to the entire conversation. The blind warrior smiled to herself.

"… Lady Azula's gonna love this." Toph quietly mixed into the shadows and disappeared.

-:-:-

Late at night, Angel Heart emerged from the shadows and ended up at the entrance to St. Gabriel's Cathedral. The warrior didn't feel any sense of calmness or serenity. For some reason, Angel Heart felt rage building from within him. How could this be? Gyatso was like a father to Aang all his life, yet for some reason he felt as though he wanted to rip his heart out. Could this be the feeling St. Roku from his dreams would be experiencing if he met Gyatso face-to-face? Shaking the rage off, Angel Heart started marching towards the house of God.

"I don't know why, Father Gyatso, but for some reason I should be really pissed off at you. I feel St. Roku's rage building inside of me, and I believe there is a good reason for that. You're gonna give some answers. RIGHT NOW."


	12. That's What Friends Are For

Katara turned off her showerhead and stepped right out of the shower. The lovely dark-haired woman took a small pink towel off the rack, dried herself, and wrapped it right around her lovely, hourglass-shaped body. Katara felt some stress leave her being after a nice hot shower, taking in the steam as she dried her feet with the towel on the floor. She may be in an underground lair, but she was impressed by how incredibly luxurious it turned out to be. Some areas like the training room and the machine shop were downright dirty and hardened, but other parts of the Lair like the restrooms, the bedrooms, and the mess hall were as neat and clean as a luxurious hotel.

When Katara put on her pink slippers, she left the bathroom and headed down the dimly lit hall towards Aang's room. The blue-eyed beauty started regretting having to put on such a tiny towel when there were many other larger towels to wrap around her body. Her towel was so small that it barely covered the cleavage of her 38DD breasts and the crack of her nice round ass.

"I didn't get any in days, and already he ditched me! Well, whatever the reason he had to go it had to be important. Speaking of important, why did I have to wear something so tiny? Shit, I hope nobody will see me wearing a towel this small. I'd be mortified! Well, if Suki caught me with nothing on really, I… I don't think I'd mind. As a matter of fact, I think that'd be pretty hot…"

Katara giggled to herself when she imagined the brown-haired girl checking her out in her teeny weeny towel and putting the moves on her. She felt her face blush a little when she imagined Suki snatching her towel away from her body, throwing her into bed and making hot love with her. Katara stopped at her tracks and started to feel hot between her legs. The young woman cautiously looked to the left and to the right, hoping nobody was around to see her. When the coast was clear, she leaned against the wall and slowly removed her towel. She felt a sense of liberation when she heard the towel hit the floor, bearing it all when nobody was watching.

(Why do I feel so incredibly horny… for girls?) Katara slowly traveled her soft hands around her beautiful body. After giving her ass a light squeeze and a good spank, she cupped her large breasts and rubbed them lightly. Her heart started to beat faster as she cupped one of her breasts and started licking her left nipple. As she flickered her tongue on one nipple and rubbed her other nipple with her fingers, her well-shaved sex started getting wet.

"If it were a girl I'd do… I'd do Suki. Oh Suki… Suki, lick my pussy…" Katara slowly traveled her right hand down her voluptuous body and started rubbing her pussy with her soft fingers. She licked her beautiful lips, imagining Suki slowly opening her fine pussy and taking her time licking it. Katara let out a yelp, but she tried hard not to make it echo throughout the halls. Wanting to go further, Katara slowly inserted her middle finger inside her vagina, making her eyes roll backwards and making her mouth hang wide open. The woman in heat started making her finger go in and out, in and out, making her legs weaken from a hot sensation.

"Yes, oh yes… You're so damn hot, Suki. Whenever Aang's away, be my naughty girl. I want you to lick me down there, Suki. Oh Suki… Suki… TOPH!" Her eyes widen and she slowly took her finger out of her wet sex. Katara covered her mouth in shock.

"Why did I just call out Toph's name? She's the bitch that beat the crap out of me! I would NEVER make love with her! At least… I don't think so."

"I don't know, Sugar Queen. Hearing my name out of your mouth says a lot." Katara gasped and frantically wrapped her towel around her body. Feeling totally embarrassed, Katara stared coldly at the woman who sneaked up on her and caught her by surprise, standing only one foot away from her.

"… How long were you watching me?" Katara asked quietly, blushing harder than before.

"From the moment I heard you touching yourself and saying Suki's name. I didn't know you were that kind of girl, Katara. I gotta admit: that really turned me on." Wearing a small night-gown, Toph, wore a casual smile, faced Katara and leaned one hand on the wall, standing face-to-face with Katara and seemingly looking right into Katara's eyes. Katara got a good look at Toph, and she had to admit that the blind woman was pretty damn cute. Fair skin, pale green eyes, short black hair, athletic body with a nice six-pack, a nice pair of 34C cup breasts: Toph really had it going on. Katara tried not to focus on how close Toph was standing, but her nipples began to harden when she took in Toph's nice scent.

"What the hell do you want, Toph?" Katara asked coldly. Toph stood even closer to Katara, nose to nose, and leaned both hands on the wall. Toph took a good whiff of Katara's very body.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right, Katara. Hearing you were being in such an ordeal after being so worried about Aang, I thought I'd help… comfort you."

"I don't need any comfort, especially from the likes of you." Toph slowly traced her fingers on Katara's mounds that the towel was unable to cover, making Katara's body starting to heat up. The blind girl gently traced her fingers on Katara's face.

"You're lying, Katara. I can tell. And from what I can sense, you yearn for a woman almost as much as you yearn for Aang, am I right?" Katara looked away from Toph shyly.

"… yes." Katara whispered, slowly licking her lips. Toph's smile widen from Katara's answer. "Come with me." Toph took Katara's hand and lead her to her own room. Katara didn't object to Toph's request, holding Toph's hand and entering her room eagerly. When they were both inside Toph's room, Toph gently pushed Katara and had her lie in her bed. Toph quickly positioned herself right above Katara, being on her hands and knees. It was the very same position they were both in when they were in the combat room with Toph being the victor, but this was a very VERY different situation. For a moment, both girls were staring at one another, feeling their faces blush.

Fixing her eyes on her friend despite being blind, Toph slowly took off her night gown and bared herself to her, wearing only a pair of bras and pink panties. Katara smiled slyly when she relished the sight of the beautiful, blind girl. Feeling her body starting to heat up, Toph undid her bras and removed them, letting them drop right onto the floor. The blind girl pulled the laces from both sides of her panties, letting them come right off and tossing them aside. Her pussy was free of all vaginal hair, looking just as smooth and tasty as Katara's. Wearing only a small pair of white socks, Toph quickly opened Katara's towel and had the dark-skinned woman completely naked. Katara let out a gasp and instinctively covered her large breasts. Toph wore a crooked grin, grabbed Katara's wrists and pinned them to the bed.

"Now, now, now, Katara. There's no need for that. All you gotta do is relax and let it all go…" Toph slowly lied on top of the slightly taller and quite curvier Katara and started kissing her neck. Katara smiled to herself, closed her eyes and gently wrapped her arms around Toph's nicely toned body. The blind girl slowly traveled her hands around Katara's body, getting a good feel of what kind of shape Katara's body has. From her sense of touch, it seemed that Katara's measurements were 38DD-24-36. That made Toph's mouth water.

Toph and Katara kissed each other with great passion and embraced each other as if there was no tomorrow. The two lovely ladies rolled all around the queen-size bed, daring not to let their kiss break apart. Toph finally broke free from Katara's kiss and started licking her neck like a lollipop.

"You taste so damn good, Katara. I can smell Aang's scent all over you! I can taste his very tongue everywhere he licked you. That just makes me want you even more!" Toph brought her face to Katara's large breasts and started rubbing her face into it. Katara couldn't help but giggle when Toph did that. In a flash, Toph started sucking onto one of Katara's hard nipples, sucking as if she was expecting milk to come out and quench her thirst. Katara started moaning when she felt Toph's tongue flickering around her nipple as she continued to suck on it. Feeling all the tension go away, Katara closed her eyes and brushed her hand gently through Toph's short hair. As she continued to suck and lick her nipples, Toph traveled her hand down Katara's body and slowly rubbed her hand into her wet sex.

"AAAAHH!" Katara's yelp put a wicked grin on Toph's face. The blind girl stopped licking Katara's breasts, slowly opened Katara's legs, and brought her lips towards her lovers's sex. Katara bit her lip and watched nervously as Toph slowly opened her mouth and stick out her cute little tongue. A drop of saliva landed on Katara's smooth vagina, making Katara's legs quiver with excitement.

Toph placed her little tongue on Katara's wet sex and took one big lick out of it. Katara whipped her head back and let out a huge moan. The very feeling of Toph's wet tongue licking her pussy started to drive her out of her mind. Toph flickered her tongue on it faster, loving the very taste of another woman. For a number of minutes, Toph either licked Katara's pussy like a lollipop or dug her tongue deep inside it. Katara laughed and moaned from Toph's licking, thrusting her pelvis into Toph's mouth.

Eventually, Toph removed her face from Katara's very sex, making Katara whimper in disappointment. Not wanting to let her lover down, Toph got up and kneeled above Katara, having her sex only inches away from Katara's very mouth. Katara eyed it and felt her mouth tremble.

"I really love how you tasted down there, Katara. Now it's your turn to lick MY pussy. Have you ever had any pussy before?"

"Uh… no."

"Well, this is your lucky day!" Breathing nervously, Katara wrapped her arms around Toph's legs and brought her lips to Toph's sex. At first, she started kissing it. The dark-skinned girl couldn't help but giggle, believing she would never do what she was doing that very night. Taking one big breath, Katara finally opened her mouth and took in Toph's wet sex. Toph closed her eyes and smiled to herself as she started rocking back and forth from Katara's very lips. The blind girl started panting and licking her lips as Katara started to slowly trace her tongue up and down Toph's pussy.

"Oh yeah… yeah… YEAH, KATARA! You're a faster learner!"

"And you're so damn yummy." Katara mumbled. Katara forced Toph to be on her back while she continued to munch down on her blind lover. The curvy woman made Toph nearly upside down as she dug her lips into Toph's pussy, licking her pussy hungrily even more than what Toph did to Katara, munching on it for more than 8 minutes. Toph couldn't help but moan maniacally from Katara's onslaught.

"Yeah, Katara, right there… right there- AAAAAHHH!" Toph arched her back and let out a huge scream of delight. Katara tasted something sweet coming out of Toph's sex. More of it was coming out, and Katara started gulping it down. Whatever was coming out of Toph, Katara found it downright delicious and wanted more of it. There was so much juice coming out that it completely drenched Katara's face and her hair. Katara let go of Toph's legs and let her lie weakly in bed. Licking the juice off her lips, Katara gently lied next to her friend and gave her a passionate kiss. Toph obliged to the kiss and embraced her, loving how nicely Katara's huge breasts were pressing into her own. The two girls opened their mouths wider and let their tongues swirl together, yearning for each other's very taste. When their very kiss broke, a long line of spit was all that bridged the two lovers.

"Katara… I want to make you cum. Do you think you're ready, Sugar Queen?"

"… bring it on." Toph straddled on top of Katara. When Toph had Katara's left leg sling on top of Toph's right shoulder, Katara felt her pussy rubbing right into Toph's. Katara let out a light moan when she felt Toph's hot wet sex slowly grinding into hers. Toph let out a moan as well as grinned deviously. The blind girl started to thrust her pelvis back and forth, feeling her wet sex grind into Katara's. Katara gripped onto the bed-sheets and let out a huge moan, feeling how incredibly wonderful it was to truly have sex with another woman for the first time. Katara was thankful that Toph would be her first female lover.

"TOPH! DON'T STOP! IT'S SO AMAZING! FUCK ME!" Katara screamed. Both girls were sweating like crazy as the two beautiful women were fucking each other's brains out for many minutes. Wanting more of the dark-skinned girl, Toph lied on top of Katara and continued to bang her. Holding on to her voluptuous lover, Toph humped on Katara and felt Katara's hot soft sex starting to get wet. Screaming for more, Katara wrapped her nice legs around Toph's waist and held on for one helluva ride. Katara instinctively gave Toph's fine ass a good, hard spank.

"TOPH! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK MY PUSSY! MAKE ME CUM!" Katara screamed.

"Oh, Katara! KATARA! KATAAARRAAAA!"

"TOOOOOPPPHHHH!" The two beautiful lovers finally came together. Toph and Katara let out a huge gush of juice out of their very sexes, splashing each other and drenching the entire bed. Completely out of energy, Toph lied weakly on top of Katara and rested her chin on Katara's shoulder. Feeling she experienced one of the greatest things a woman would ever experience, Katara gave Toph a light kiss on the cheek and embraced her.

"Toph, that was so… amazing. Making love with another woman is truly… FANTASTIC. You truly are a wonderful friend. Thank you… for comforting me."

"That's what best friends are for, Sugar Queen…" Hoping that moment would last forever, Katara closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Realizing she was asleep, Toph gave Katara a light kiss on the lips. The blind girl got off her lover, went to her dresser, opened a drawer, and took out a huge jagged dagger. Being careful not to wake her up, Toph raised her dagger and prepared to plunge it right into Katara's heart.

"Don't worry, Sugar Queen. This will be quick and painless. I promise."


	13. Clean out the skeletons

"HAJIME!" By the time they heard Father Gyatso give out the command, the entire dojo exploded with energy, starting the next part of class with a good sparring session. None of the lower and upper belts were wearing any sparring equipment, not even mouth-pieces, but every one of them welcomed the pain they needed to harden them into true warriors. Some of the candidates of the Warrior Priesthood chose the gentle art of aikido while some have chosen the flashy yet effective art of wushu. But the Warrior Priesthood candidates in that very class chose the hardened art of karate. Every attack they unleashed on one another was blessed with power and ferocity, and their hard defenses were just as explosive and rock-solid. The white-belts, green-belts, and purple-belts were honing in on their skills to make sure their attacks and defenses were being done correctly while the brown-belts and black-belts pulled up all the stop-signs and went all-out on each other.

However, there was one man who truly stood out from all the rest, and his name was Mako. The young man was brash and slightly arrogant, but his raw talent in the art of combat in a way gave him the right to be as such. The 18-year-old man always gave his all at every session in kyokushin karate class, and thanks to his dedication to the fighting art his opponents were either knocked clean out or carried out by stretcher to the infirmary with a few broken bones. Father Gyatso was very pleased with his fighting spirit as he watched his star pupil once again bring down yet another opponent with a powerful spinning kick to the skull.

"Well done, Mako. Next time, please don't try to take someone's head off like that. If you keep sending your fellow candidates to the infirmary, you'll make them miss their classes."

"It's not my fault my sparring partners are so damn weak. Sheesh, they should at least TRY to put up a fight. If they're gonna be so damn frail, they're better off quitting right now and not embarrass the Warrior Priesthood."

"Maybe it's YOU who doesn't deserve to become Warrior Priest, upstart. Your arrogance alone is a taint upon the clan." Mako felt his eye twitch from such words. He and all his fellow candidates turned their attention to an unfamiliar voice, and it turned out to be a young man in black. None of the candidates recognized him, but Father Gyatso recognized him in a blink of an eye.

"Aang! It's good to see you here. You were able to come here without my awareness. I must say: you're getting better and better at it." Father Gyatso and Aang bowed to each other in respect. Mako's arrogant smirk faded from his face.

"Aang, is it. Yeah, I've heard of you. You're Aang Pendragon, the dropout who brought shame to the Warrior Priesthood when you turned down your chance to become Warrior Priest! What the heck gives you the right to even come here?"

"Mako, you will show all guests some respect. Aang has his reasons to leave the Warrior Priesthood, and you will respect it." Mako bowed down to his master, but he refused to show such respect to a former Warrior Priest candidate.

"The only way that dropout is gonna get respect from me is when he faces me in combat and shows me if he still has what it takes to wield the power and tenacity of a Warrior Priest! I made a vow that someday, I will bring honor back to the Warrior Priesthood and bring down that FREAK who brought shame to the servants of God! I SWEAR IT!" After giving Aang a dark glare, Mako stormed right out of the dojo. Gyatso closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Please forgive the boy, Aang. He may have the highest grades and the most talent among his fellow classmates, but he still has a lot to learn about manners."

"Eh, I don't really let that bother me. He kinda reminds me of myself when I was just a child. I sure got into a lot of trouble with the Warrior Priesthood High Council."

"And I always had to be the one to bail you out. I don't know what you got you into more trouble: the beatings you gave to all the terrible sinners out there or the pranks you pulled off on your fellow candidates." Both men chuckled when they remembered the good old days. Father Gyatso bowed to his students and excused himself from the kyokushin karate class. After the students bowed to him and let the next-highest belt take over class, Father Gyatso and Aang left the dojo floor. "Come with me, Aang. Let's chat while I prepare to pray to our Lord."

"Of course, Father Gyatso." Father Gyatso and Aang walked down the dimly lit corridors underneath St. Gabriel's Cathedral, passing by other priests and nuns who continue their daily rituals, from prayer to maintaining the parameters of the cathedral.

"Aang, there is something troubling you, I can tell. What really brings you to our sanctuary?"

"Father Gyatso… I had a visit from an angel, an angel of God. And boy is he really pissed at you. I can feel his rage for you boiling inside of me." Gyatso froze at his tracks. The old priest slowly looked down to the stone ground and his skin started to get pale. Aang looked at him strangely.

"Uh, Father Gyatso? Are you all right?"

_No, he is not all right. Not even the slightest. He knows you're talking about me, Aang. Don't bother to bring up my name. It could give him a heart attack._ Aang recognized that voice, and he tried his best to ignore it.

"Aang, you don't have to bring up his name. I think I know who you're referring to."

_See, I told you so._ Aang silently told the voice to shut the hell up.

"Father Gyatso, what's going on? Why is the seraph so damn enraged at you? I don't know what you did, but whatever it was it seriously ticked off not only Saint Roku but the rest of the seraphim. Don't leave me in the dark, Father Gyatso. I have every right to know what's going on here." Father Gyatso reluctantly turned to face Angel Heart. Father Gyatso could see nothing but pure rage written all over Aang's face. However, Gyatso wasn't mad at him for wearing such a face. In a way, he knew that the rage wasn't Aang's. The high priest could sense the seraph's presence emanating from within Aang, and he could not blame the seraph for feeling how incredibly angry he was at him. Letting out a sigh, Father Gyatso placed his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Aang, I need you to come with me to the Library of St. Gabriel." Some of the priests who heard what Father Gyatso said stopped at their tracks and gave him a serious glare, letting him know that no outsider was ever allowed to enter such a sacred chamber. Father Gyatso did not care. When Father Gyatso and Aang arrived at the Library, Gyatso took out a secret key and unlocked the very doors to it. The Library of Saint Gabriel slowly opened its very doors to its visitors.

"Only the highest priests are allowed in this sacred chamber, but I am pretty sure that The Word is more than willing to allow you to enter this very place. And you're right, Aang: you've been in the dark for far too long and you deserve answers." Father Gyatso removed a torch from the wall and entered the library, using the torch to light more torches and bring the sacred library to life with raw fire. Aang was at complete awe from how enormous and how beautiful the library turned out to be. Books, so many wonderful books with so much wonder to tell. In a way, he almost felt as if he were in a fairy tale where only elves could build such places with elegance and magnificence.

"Over here, Aang." Aang finally woke up from the trance and followed Father Gyatso's voice. After passing many beautiful books nicely placed in their proper shelves, he arrived at the very center of the library. Right in the very center of the library was the largest book he has ever seen, a huge black book that had a titanium lock well-set. Father Gyatso had a look of melancholy on his face as he stayed as far away from the book as he could.

"Father, what book is that?"

"We call it the Black Book. Saying its true name would be far too dangerous."

"Who wrote it?" Aang felt a chill, fearing the name of its author.

"… Satan wrote it, and we stumbled upon it many years ago." Gyatso reluctantly looked into Aang's eyes, ashamed of what he was about to tell him next.

"Aang… I don't know if I can ever redeem myself for what I have done."

"Father, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know where to start, Aang. When we found the Black Book 20 years ago, we realized it was a book written by evil itself. Many of my fellow priests warned me not to open the book and be exposed to its twisted, perverted content, but I did not listen. For nearly 10 years, I studied everything I could about what was written in that terrible book. I thought I could put an end to Lucifer once and for all by using this very book against him. One of the more powerful spells written in this book was able to open a portal to hell itself. I used the portal-spell to pull in one of the fallen angels and use him as a vessel for a lethal virus. If I could infect him with our special virus we made specifically for his kind, he could infect the other fallen angels and even Lucifer himself.

"When I and a few other priests threw our infected guinea pig back through the portal and into hell, we sealed the portal shut and thought it would be the end of it. We were so horribly mistaken. A year after my experiment, we heard reports of angels entering our world and beginning to slaughter innocent people. First, it started in Israel. Then Syria. Then Iran. Saudia Arabia, France, Spain, Italy, Russia, China…. God forgive me for what I have done." Father Gyatso fell to his knees and began to weep. He covered is teary face, feeling too ashamed to show his face to his surrogate son. Aang just stood there, gray eyes frozen and set only on the high priest.

"Instead of wiping out the fallen angels in one fatal swoop, all we did was stirred up a hornet's nest. I failed, Aang. God forgive me, I have failed."

"… You started the Angel War." Father Gyatso slowly wiped the tears off his face and summoned the courage to look Angel Heart square in the eyes.

"Yes. I am the one responsible for all the millions of lives lost throughout the world. Whatever God has in store for me, I will accept it with open arms. I deserve to be wiped off the face of the earth and sent to hades itself. For all I know, perhaps God has sent you to be the equalizer, the man who shall bring punishment upon me and set things right." Father Gyatso spotted Angel Heart's desert eagle handgun holstered on his hip. Gyatso felt his heart sink when he imagined Aang drawing out his gun and preparing to put an end to his very life for bringing such damnation to the world. Father Gyatso lowered his head and remained on his knees, ready to face judgment.

Aang took a few steps towards Father Gyatso, kneeled next to him and gently placed his hand on his surrogate father's shoulder.

"Father… I forgive you. You are not the one who committed genocide upon the human race. The fallen angels are to blame for that. It's not like you wanted the Angel War to happen."

_Gyatso is the one who showed them the way to our world. The blood is on Gyatso's hands as well as it on the fallen-_

"BE SILENT, SERAPH!" Aang screamed out. Gyatso was a tad shocked from Aang's outburst.

"Father Gyatso, you may have inadvertently started the Angel War, but you had no intention of hurting humanity in any way. You thought you found a way to annihilate all evil. God forgives you, and he wants you to learn to forgive yourself. You have to let go of your inner demons, just as I too needed to let go of mine."

"Aang, how do you know if God truly forgives me?"

"You'd know because you're still alive. Otherwise, you'd be dead right now with a bullet in your head." Aang helped Father Gyatso up and allowed him to regain his composure. Father Gyatso promised himself that one day he will find a way to redeem himself for such a blunder.

"Gyatso, there is more information I seriously need from you."

"Ask freely, Aang."

"Gyatso… I need to know why I am still alive. I remember lying in my death-bed when I was only five years old. I was diagnosed with having a very weak heart and the doctors said that death was imminent. So how in the world am I still among the living? What happened to me that very night?" Gyatso was at a loss of words from Aang's question. He realized that this information would be even harder to tell than his confession about being the one who may have started the Angel War.

_You're gonna have to tell him one day, Father. It's impolite to keep secrets. Tsk tsk tsk._

"… Be silent, seraph," Father Gyatso whispered to himself.

-:-:-

"/_Hello there, Toph. How's my little spy doing?/"_

"I'm doing just fine, Lady Azula. Nobody suspects a thing."

"_/Excellent. At this rate, you should earn the trust of all your so-called friends. Did you earn Katara's trust as well?/"_

"Of course I did, Lady Azula. We are now the best of friends."

"/_SPLENDID! Remember, Toph: when her Sirachian powers have fully ripened, you will dig out her heart and deliver it to me. Her heart contains all the blood I need to fulfill my dream, and no one is going to stop me from pulling it off. I'm counting on you, Toph. Do not let me down./"_

"Her heart shall be yours, Lady Azula. I promise you."

"_/Be sure to keep your promise, my little spy. Azula out./" _Toph clicked off her hidden earpiece, ending her secret transmission. Sitting on the toilet all by herself in her restroom, Toph slowly took out her dagger. The dagger was clean and shining from the light, with no hint of blood on it. Wearing a serious face, Toph snapped the blade of her dagger right off with her thumb and tossed the dagger-handle right into the garbage can. When she stepped out of her room, she sensed her beautiful lover still sleeping in her bed. Wearing a lovely smile, Toph lied next to the sleeping Katara and embraced her, letting their naked bodies touch once again. Her face blushed when she felt her nipples slowly rub into Katara's. The blind lovely girl felt tempted to open Katara's legs and slowly lick her fine pussy while she still sleeps. It would be the best wakeup call Katara would ever receive.

"… I can't bear the thought of hurting you, Katara. I… I don't think I can pull it off. You're beautiful, you have the biggest tits I've ever tasted, and you really know how to fuck the daylights out of a woman. I would love to have you make love with me every single night. It's not just you I can't stand hurting." Toph looked away and wore a sad face.

"I don't want to hurt Aang either. If anything terrible would ever happen to you, it would break his heart. I love him just as much as I love you." Toph imagined Aang coming back to the Lair, taking off all his clothes and ravaging her while Katara still sleeps. The very thought made Toph slowly start to get wet. Toph gently touched herself and let out a light moan.

"Oh, Aang. Aang… Angel Heart… make hot love to me too…"


	14. Toph smells opportunity

Azula Thranel kneeled before a colossal heap of metal, which looked like some sort of cryogenic capsule. The dark lady took in the steam-filled air as engines roared and filled the steel chamber with more white steam. Despite how chaotically deafening the red chamber was once in a while, Azula's mind was not deterred one bit. When she opened her beautiful eyes, Azula slowly got up and gently placed her delicate hand on the metallic coffin. She wiped the fog off the glass, revealing a young man slumbering inside his steel sanctuary.

"My dear brother… your time is coming. That vile Angel Heart may have taken our father's life, but he did not take you from me. I so cannot wait to take the Sirachian's heart and make my plan come to fruition. It's just a matter of time, dear brother. A matter of time before-"

"Lady Azula. I came to bring you our latest report." Azula growled to herself quietly and turned her attention to one of her covert agents kneeling before her. The CEO of Thranel Enterprises didn't know what she hated more: getting snuck up from behind or being interrupted while having a 'chat' with her brother.

"What news do you bring me?" Azula asked sternly.

"We still cannot pinpoint the whereabouts the main target or Angel Heart. We've been doing our best to make a read-out on Toph's beacon, but to no avail." Azula shook her head in disappointment.

"It's been over a week since The Boulder, that failire, was beaten by that bastard Angel Heart. The fire elemental was right in disposing of that weakling. And what about Haru? Has there been any word on him?"

"He has failed as well, your grace. My sources tell me that he lost to Angel Heart in a gunfight. Got shot right in the head. We do not know what has happened to the body, though. One moment, he fell to his death. Next thing you know: the body was gone. We believe his body might have been taken-"

"That is not important right now. Has there been any word from Toph? It's been over a week since I last contacted her, and she promised me that she'll accomplish her mission without any obstacles standing in her way."

"… There still hasn't been any word from the blind ninja, your grace." Azula started to feel a vein bulge from the side of her head. When she snapped her finger, a beautiful woman with light-brown, braided hair descended from above and kneeled by her master. The lovely beauty wearing a white outfit of Arabic design glared coldly at Azula's informer.

"Ty Lee… waste that piece of shit."

"As you wish, Lady Azula." The informer got up and started to back away.

"But, but why? How have I failed?"

"You have the gaud to come here and bring me numerous bad news in a matter of minutes, not to mention that your TIMING is way off. To bring me bad news while I was spending my time with family is a very, VERY fatal mistake to make."

"I- I'm so sorry, Lady Azula. It will never happen again."

"You're right." Azula wore a wicked smile. "It won't."

With amazing speed, Ty Lee ran towards the unsuspecting informer and struck numerous areas of the man's torso, arms, and legs with her fists. Fear gripped the man real hard when he realized that he no longer had any control of his body. In a matter of seconds, the man fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut. Wearing a crooked grin, Ty Lee grabbed the man's head and snapped his neck with one quick twist. Ty Lee licked her lips when she relished the sight of her latest victim, eyes wide open while his head was facing completely backwards. Azula placed her hand softly on Ty Lee's shoulder. Ty Lee blushed lightly and held Azula's hand on her shoulder.

"Did that make you feel good, my dear Ty Lee?" Azula pulled her in and brushed her lips into Ty Lee's neck, making the pressure-point martial artist purr.

"Killing my prey can never feel as good… as having your tongue dig deep into my hot wet pussy." Azula blushed and started to lightly lick Ty Lee's ear. Ty Lee began to feel weak in the knees. Ty Lee tried to change the subject before her beloved Azula could continue to drive her to the edge.

"My Lady Azula. Do you really think your brother is the one who can pull it off?" That question flashed Azula's eyes open and made her break her intimate contact with Ty Lee. The lovely hazel-eyed girl finally caught her breath.

"I don't just think he can do it, Ty Lee. I KNOW he can do it. He is far stronger than father and I combined, and his will to live proves it! Soon, Angel Heart and the entire world will pay for defying the Angels of The Fallen and everything God has ever created will be burned to dust! And then from there, we will create a new world where fallen angels shall finally take their rightful place as rulers over all things!" Azula gazed upon her slumbering brother, resting peacefully as if he was having a wonderful dream. Understanding how 'close' Azula and her brother were, Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula's waist from behind and rested her chin Azula's shoulder.

"Everything is going to work out just fine, Azula. Without a doubt, your brother will awaken once more." Azula smiled and held Ty Lee's hands wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you, my love. Lord Zuko will awaken, and we will serve him and fulfill everything he ever desires." Azula smiled and slowly licked her lips at the very thought of it.

-:-:-

Alone in the combat training room, Aang felt sweat pouring down his body as he got into his kata stance, holding a kendo iron-stick shaped like a samurai sword with one hand. Aang held the iron stick in a different manner, making the edge of the stick point down instead of up. He had been working on his karate and kenjutsu katas for hours now, honing his skills to the best of his abilities. No time to rest. Another kata must be performed.

"HAJIME!" Aang shouted to himself. His latest kata began, despite how much of his muscles were burning from the torturous workout. Every swing from his iron-stick was strong enough for a sword to cut through flesh and bone. Every kick was lethal enough to tear right through their targets. The iron-stick weighed 25 pounds, but the dark warrior did not care. The weight of the training weapon was nothing compared to the weight of Father Gyatso's words from over a week ago. Learning that his surrogate father inadvertently started the Angel War did put on quite some weight on the bounty hunter, but that was nothing compared to what Father Gyatso further revealed to Aang Pendragon.

_**:: One week ago::**_

"_Aang, are you really sure you want to know how you survived? I don't know if you can handle what I'm about to tell you."_

"_Father, please don't leave me in the dark anymore. You know as well as I do that I have every right to know the truth. Please, Father: please tell me why I'm standing here instead of being in my own grave."_

"_Very well, young one. You see, when you were five years old, your heart was frailer than the autumn leaves. You were so weak that there was no way in the world you could even take a single step on your own. You always had to have someone help you walk even when you were a toddler._

"_Then one fateful night, your heart began to die away. You were lying in your death bed, waiting for God to take your soul forever away from this cruel, miserable world. I could never forget the look on your face, Aang. There was a part of you that wanted to stay and do great things. I could tell by the look in your eyes! You had the eyes of passion, eyes that only a few are blessed with. I knelt down to God and prayed for you. I begged Him to give you a chance to live, praying that instead of taking you away from us so early He would allow you to live and truly make a difference here in this world._

"_Then… my prayers have been answered. A fallen angel crashed right through the roof our church and landed right next to you, Aang. The angel was dying from numerous wounds all over his body. He said that he did not want to follow the path of Lucifer anymore and switched back to fighting for God Himself. He vanquished as many angels as he could, but no matter how powerful he was there was too many of them to face. After being beaten, clawed, and bitten, they threw him right into our church._

"_The fallen angel, which turned out to be a mighty seraph, plunged his hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. To make amends for what he's done, the seraph begged me to give his heart to you, saying that you will need his heart far more than he will. Reluctantly, I agreed and took his heart from his dying hands. He smiled and became a pile of dust. I immediately held his heart right over your body and prayed like I never prayed before! In a matter of minutes, the seraph's heart shined brightly and burst into a ball of bright light. The light quickly flew like a willowisp and plunged right into your body._

"_Thanks be to God, you lived! The moment the light plunged into your body, you have become more alive than any living being I've ever met! You jumped right out of bed, gave me a huge hug, and laughed with sheer happiness. Blessed be God forever, He gave you a chance to live!"_

_It took Father Gyatso a little while to wake up and return to the present, but when he looked at Aang he noticed that instead of excitement and joy, all Father Gyatso could notice on Aang's face was horror._

"_Father Gyatso… are you telling me that God allowed me to have the heart of… a MONSTER?"_

"_Aang, you do not understand. You have been blessed with-"_

"_Father, I have a fallen angel's heart beating inside my body! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME?"_

"_Aang, I know this sounds overwhelming, but everything happens for a reason. You must understand." Aang started to feel sick to his stomach. His eyes twitched from the horrifying revelation given out by Gyatso, looking as if he laid witness to a man being dismembered for the very first time. His mouth trembled, and his hands started to shake._

"_Aang, you must sit down and calm yourself. This is the Will Of The Lord-"_

"_Stop it! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! This can't be true! You turned me into a monster! How could you allow this to happen? Just stay the hell away from me! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aang ran towards a window and rammed right through it. Father Gyatso shouted to Aang, begging him to come back, but Aang did not listen. Not this time._

_**::Now::**_

"I'm… I'm not a monster… I… I am… a man…" Despite being completely drained of all energy, his composure was still not shaken, keeping his kenjutsu stance intact. Sweat pouring down his face and covering his body, he still stood on one leg while wielding his iron stick with such grace. Suddenly, a clapping started to echo throughout the training room. Caught by surprise, Aang quickly aimed his iron stick right at the one clapping his or her hands. Who he saw was the blind guest with her black hair nicely fixed.

"That was really awesome, Aang. I may not be able to see, but I can sense a very, very strong fighting spirit from within you. That… and you really stink. You've been working out for quite a while." Aang put down his iron stick and took a whiff from himself. Even he couldn't handle his stench.

"Holy crap, you're right. I'm just gonna hit the showers and-"

"Hey, I got an idea, Aang. Why don't I give you a bath?"

"… you wanna what?" Toph took Aang's hand and lead him to the nearest bathroom.

"Yeah, just let me give you a bath. You're exhausted beyond belief, and I think you don't even have enough strength to scrub yourself with soap. Just leave it to me, okay?" Aang couldn't help but stare at Toph's cleavage. Her breasts were not as large as Katara's, but boy do they look really good and nicely shaped. Seeing how hard her nipples were bulging against her t-shirt started to make Aang get rock-hard. Aang did his best to look away and keep his body-temperature down.

"Well… okay. Whatever floats your boat." Aang said.

"_Whatever floats your boat? Why the hell did I say that?" _Aang said to himself.

Toph smiled to herself when she started to lace her fingers around Aang's. Aang didn't notice her smile.

"_Hook… line… and sinker. Wish me luck, Katara…" _Toph said to herself.


End file.
